The Creepy Board
by Chunk127
Summary: One shots, ficlets, a place for some one shots that might turn into full stories at a much later date. Name tags only reflect the latest chapter.
1. Prologue

You are entering the vicinity of an area adjacent to a location near sanity but not quite. The kind of place where there might be a monster like Doomsday, an awkward paring that makes you say WTF, or some kind of weird combination of Glory and Freddy Kruger haunting your dreams. These are just examples; it could also be something much better or worse then one of those God Xander smites inferior Buffy fics. Prepare to enter: The Creepy Board.

Welcome one and all to... well just general ideas, ones that could be prologues, ficlets and general oneshots all the same.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_Sparks_** Alicia leaves Clark in Vegas but he travels to LA then back to Vegas causing a much greater problem.

**Chapter 2: Now Where's that Flying Pig? **Clark disappeared after Lana married Lex. Now a year later Chloe's found him with Lana and Oliver has found him in bed with a pair of twin girls.

**Chapter 3: La Fille Terribles** Buffy learns some bizarre news after the fall of Sunnydale thanks to Willow.

**Chapter 4: Why Did They Do That? **An alternate ending to a certain part of the comics continuation that just confuses me.

**Chapter 5: Running From Nightmares **Lex is put in charge of Belle Reeve. He comes to a startling discovery when he's reviewing applicants for a new psychiatrist position.

**Chapter 6: Not the Bradys **Dawn meets a boy on Halloween she can open up to. Though even she's thrown through a loop once his brother shows up.

**Chapter 7: No Origins **A rich man's party and a crappy Summer bring two strangers together. But now how does she tell her dad?

**Chapter 8: Tabula Rasa **Low and behold once again Clark has defied Jor El. At the end of his limit and out of time with the crisis on hand Jor El decides to set Clark on a path to see who he really is.

**Chapter 9: Ultimate Power **_Good Idea:_ Going to the school based Halloween program as Superman. _Bad Idea_: Going to the school based Halloween program as Superman. ... after Harmony 'accidentally' splashed some red paint on it.

**Chapter 10: Sixteen and a Group of Thirty Somethings. **Cut off from Jor El and with Kara doing a much better job then he is at saving the world Clark decides to instead travel the world. His next stop, Washington DC.

**Chapter 11: The Exchange Students **After Angelus' rampage tarnishes and nearly destroys them all, what's left of the scoobies have to start over again in a new country... at the worst possible time.

**Chapter 12: Along the Long Way **Because a lot can happen from point A to point B.

**Chapter 13: The Castaways** Facing a bleak future ten champions must band together to stop an immortal threat from conquering the world.

* * *

Author's Notes

Yes, I am a fan of Futurama

I wanted to organize some of my stories and this seemed like a good idea for the random and crazy ones given most are either Buffy or Smallville related.

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

Smallville is owned by the WB


	2. Sparks

Clark looked over at the table trying to figure out how he got here. One moment they were up in the loft. Then Alicia slipped a red k necklace on him. Then there was Vegas. He looked over at his oh man… his wife at least until they get the annulment. As if last night wasn't bad enough there was another thing he never saw coming… the girl standing aside from him right now in the courtroom… it's not Alicia. She chickened out so he decided to head out to LA and a whole new nightmare came up.

* * *

The judge came into the courtroom and its days like this he really hates Vegas. He looks over and sees a teenage guy and a beautiful woman on the other side. He doesn't think the woman has ever been in chambers before she's dressed in a black shirt clinging to her body's natural curves. With a V shape cut giving a view that would leave most men drooling over along with red leather pants. "Sorry about being late the neighborhood is still recovering from the blackout last night, Mr. and Mrs. Kent why are the two of you here today instead of a honeymoon?"

Clark looked away he imagines his face probably looks as red as his wife's jeans. He's pretty sure they caused the blackout or at least she did.

"My husband had a hissy fit this morning when I broke his necklace." The newest Mrs. Kent replied. She never thought she'd have last night and this morning. Until one broken piece of jewelry ruined everything. That ugly red thing could not have meant that much to him. To top it off the only thing broken was the metal the rubies were fine, fake... but fine. She's fighting for this, last night was her deepest wish come true, and since he said that stupid thing just lowered his inhibitions he still wants her on some level.

The judge simply held his head. He can already tell this brunette woman is going to be a handful. He looked to her husband. "Mr. Kent?"

Clark held up papers he spent the morning filling out. "Just trying to get an annulment your honor." He handed the form to the judge.

The Judge read it and everything seemed to be in order. "Mrs. Kent, do you have anything to say?"

Mrs. Kent let out a smile the Clark knew wasn't good from last night. What was about to follow wouldn't be pretty. "Well since we're in a proper setting and my husband is from Kansas I'll say we rolled in the hay three times last night and once this morning. I could barely walk here."

Clark's face turned a deep shade of red and the judge had an innocent laugh. "Sorry Mr. Kent but once the marriage has been consummated you can only end it in divorce."

Clark stared at the girl who could only smile. "I can name millions of reasons why that won't happen."

Clark's wife stared at him. Like she can't get it if she wants to. "It's not about the money."

"What money?" The Judge asked.

The brunette looked at the judge and back to her husband. "I liked you better when you were high."

"Mrs. Kent?" The judge responded. "Answer the question"

"Mrs. Raiden-Kent" The former Gwen Raiden conceded. Last night was perfect to her she found a guy she was able to touch without deep charring him. "We went to the casino and we won a good amount of money."

"How much?" The Judge asked.

Gwen looked at Clark whom just nodded. "One hundred and twenty million dollars. We were big winners."

Clark silently nodded and that one was 'freak luck' too. Kal and Gwen stole some sort of seeing thing and sold it for thirty million after some guy with a thirty four pound forehead gave it to him. Kal watched as the metal ball landed in the green and three million dollars times thirty four.

The judge looked at the couple dumb struck. "How the hell did you two win over a hundred million dollars?"

"Well first we lost a few million then the roulette wheel went off on green and paid thirty four to one on three million." Gwen answered. "Then we had too much to drink, got married by Elvis, and consummated the marriage four times. And now we're here."

The judge glared at the two. The newest Mr. &amp; Mrs. Booze Story. "You know people like you two make me sick."

"HEY!" Clark and Gwen protested.

The judge looked at the two and smiled. Gwen from her work she knew that was a sadistic smile if there ever was one. This isn't going to end well. "Listen carefully Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Whether the two of you like it or not, you each made vows to each other. Now, I've been married for thirty years to the same wonderful, infuriating woman in the same chapel as the two of you none the less. And granted there are days when I want to light her on fire." Clark awkwardly looked away. "But I don't, because I love her. And that would be illegal. And you know something, and I might be old fashioned but when I said those vows, I meant them. And judging from how coherent your signatures are the two of you did too."

Gwen had a smile on her face that might have to be surgically removed at a later date. "I take it we're not getting an annulment."

The judge shook his head. "No, Mrs. Kent I'm not. I'm also putting a freeze on the one hundred and twenty million."

And just like that Gwen's smile was gone. "WHY!"

The judge looked at them as Clark stood next to Gwen and grabbed her by the arm before she singed the judge. "Abuse of power, I guess but the fact that you were married tonight and tried to annul it today shows no line of ownership whose money went into the winning hand."

Neither Gwen or Clark could answer.

"The two of you can collect the whole fund in six months granted you see marriage counseling throughout it and try to make it work. Court is adjourned."

* * *

"Remind me as to why I'm not frying him until he twitches." Gwen asked as she started pacing the floor.

Clark looked at her his eyes almost cold looking at her. "Well for starters, I'll stop you." He went back to normal. "Also he might start asking his own questions, like where did the original millions we had come from."

Gwen nodded and realized that would be bad. "Good point, so, your place or mine."

Clark looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Still not giving up are you?"

Gwen shook her head. "No"

Clark let out a smile. "Well first thing I gotta do is tell my parents…" He has a crooked smile and lets out what he hopes is a joke. "You can actually restart hearts right."

Gwen smiled see there's the guy she met last night. "Yeah, we can even share stories about how we got scars on the plane to Kansas." Gwen took off the glove and smiled seeing Clark take her open hand and not even whimper in pain." She's not foolish; she knows they are as far from their types as they can get with that ruby destroyed which she will be asking about. But there were sparks between them and not just a lame pun from her. And sometimes a spark can make something great.

* * *

Author notes

Thanks for reading

Angel is owned by Joss Whedon

Like most all my stories dealing with Law in fanfics, Law has been beaten, bloodied, and ditched in the corner.


	3. Now Where's That Flying Pig?

A/N OOC likely

* * *

Chloe sat back in disbelief at the sight she's seeing but she should really be happy. She's in a beautiful dress in the Isis foundation at the engagement she knew was all but fated. After all that these two have been put through over the years… if anyone deserves happiness it should be Clark Kent and Lana Lang. After Lana married Lex last year Clark sort of took a sabbatical on life. A day away to let him vent however, he wasn't gone a day, he was out of contact for over a year. She should be happy to just have her best friend back but she's not. She can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

Lana divorced and broke up with Lex after finding out her 'baby' was never even real. At least one good thing came from Lex experimenting on her mother two if you count her shooting with a gas bomb. Shortly after that Lex died when a maniac finally buried him underground in an explosion. Lana left Smallville under a cloud of mystery and came back last fall. Clark himself came back right before Christmas. The two immediately picked up where they had wanted to and were engaged by New Year's. Clark had told her his secret just like in the day that never was. Her two best friends are getting married, she should be happy. So why isn't she?

* * *

Chloe looked down at her phone and saw it was a text from Oliver. Chloe opened her phone and saw the text. (I found boyscout!) She rolled her eyes and responded.

(So did I, I'm at his engagement party.) CS

(He can't be at anyone's engagement party. He's in Italy.) OQ

(I'm looking right at him. He has his tongue down Lana's throat.) CS

(Chloe I'd swear in my parent's graves that it was Clark that went into the building.) OQ

(Well, we both can't be right!) CS

(Do you want me to take a look in his room?) OQ

Chloe thought it over and this was just weird to her. Maybe he used black K and split himself in half. Or maybe this isn't Clark...somehow. He acts a lot less guilty. (Take a quiet look around don't tell him you're there.)

* * *

Oliver read the final message and closed his phone looking up at Clark's room he went into two hours ago. As far as mortal eyes could tell he hadn't left yet. Of course with how Clark moves he can be halfway to Timbuktu and literally be anywhere else in the world. Ollie was just thankful he found him on patrol as he shot an arrow with a rope attached to the floor above Clark's room. The arrow worked as a lift pulling him up to Clark's floor as he climbed in through the open window.

Oliver looked around the room but couldn't find anything that could confirm or deny the person that came in here was Clark. He went into the bedroom and quickly saw all he needed to see and very easily realized this isn't Clark. He pulled out his phone and texted. (It's not him.)

(How can you know?) CS

Oliver looked up and saw the source of how he knew. Clark sound asleep in bed with a girl on each side of him. (Well for starters it looks like he just had a three way.)

(Liar) CS

Oliver rolled his eyes and chose the much more blunt method of taking a picture and sending it to Chloe.

Chloe's eyes rose at the engagement party. (OK, definitely out of character, but not by much, see if there's a red meteor rock nearby.)

Oliver looked at the girls. Twin brown hair brown eyed beauties from what he could tell. (No rocks, also they're twins when would Clark do something like this? Me sure, but not him.)

(I don't need to know this damn it, now just get out of there) CS

Oliver smiled as he walked away from the apartment only to stop when he hears something crunch.

Unseen to him one of the twins in Clark's bed eyes shoot wide open.

* * *

Oliver walked to the door and to his surprise saw one of Clark's girlfriends cutting him off. How the hell did she do that?

The girl tilted her neck and looked at him. "Who are you?" The girl waited but there was no answer. "Answer me or I will kill you."

Oliver wasted no time and fired an arrow at the girl's arm only for her to effortlessly catch it and snap the arrow with her thumb. "Huh."

Oliver went for the window but to his surprise the girl was standing next to him. "Oh hell!"

The girl wrapped one hand around his neck and easily lifted him into the air as if he was a a mere child. "I know what you are now. You are a voyeur, a disgusting slime, your body warmed for us so you sneaked into see me at an intimate moment. Watch me with another." The girls hair changed to add dark blue streaks as did her eyes but they were almost like a crystal as a t-shirt and panties became leather and surrounded her body. "I'll make trophies of your eyes."

The leather girl went to punch him but she found her fist caught by Clark in a pair of jeans.

"It's OK Illyria, he's an old friend." Clark replied.

Illyria looked at Oliver and released him. "Gods shouldn't have friends."

Clark rolled his eyes as he put on a shirt. "OK apparently the first ninety... nine times didn't strike a cord so let's try for a hundred. I'M NOT A GOD!"

Illyria shook her head. "Maybe if you'd accept that you are you could fly like the rest of your people?"

Clark simply rubbed the temple of his head. "Anything else?"

Illyria looked at him. "We destroyed another bed."

Oliver smiled seeing Clark face palm there's no doubt now this is Clark.

The three looked as the door opened and out came the other twin came out dressed in a shirt and jeans. "Clark, Illyria, what's going on?"

Clark shook his head in disbelief. Hits just keep coming. "An old friend snuck in. Fred, you remember how I mentioned Oliver Queen."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think he'd walk around in little green tights. I'll never understand the rich."

Oliver looked at her. "Well that's OK; I never would have thought Clark would have it in him to sleep with a pair of twins."

Fred glared at him. "She is not my sister! She's… she was like a… really... bad... flu."

Oliver looked to Clark and just laughed at the insanity only Clark.. "You got something to say here. Because I think this is the last time I can call you boyscout." Even with the bruises on his throat this might be the best day of his life in quite some time.

Clark looked at him and just tried to think of something to defend himself with. Neither he, Angel, Spike, Wes... none of them knew Fred's soul was still in there. Ends up energy can't be destroyed not even in the fires of resurrection. "They were the same girl when we started dating. We're still trying to figure this out." Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "And on a more serious note. What are you doing here Oliver?"

"I came to find you boyscout. Also Chloe claims that you're in Smallville too want to explain that one?" Oliver asked.

Clark groaned. "The last phantom he survived that fight in the alley."

Illyria nearly let out a growl. "I'll finish what I started with his skull!"

The three watched as the apartment started to shake violently as the TV and shelves fell. Oliver looked concerned but the other three just gave a shrug of acceptance.

"What is that, an earthquake?" Oliver asked.

Fred rolled her eyes in disbelief. "It didn't take them long to find us again did they?"

Oliver watched the tiny Texan went to the closet and came back with a gun almost as big as she is and carried it with relative ease. "How the hell is she carrying that thing?"

"The Burkle retained a bit of my grace when Kal separated us." Illyria answered. "The army of the Wolf Ram and Hart is at our door."

"Army?" Oliver wondered.

Clark looked at him. "Last year we pissed off three very powerful demons, two of our friends are dead."Oliver watched Fred just look at the floor in sadness as Clark continued. "Two of them are missing but given how important they are to them we doubt they're dead and we are currently trying to find them. The three of us have been looking out for each other and doing good ever since but it usually only takes them a few weeks to find us again. Why do you think I never came home?"

Oliver smirked. "Knew it was your martyr complex." Oliver watched as something with mangy teeth ripped off a chunk of the door and Fred's gun fired a red burst of energy that pulverized his head on impact.

Illyria stood ready with a sword and axe looking out the window. "They have a giant with them. "Kal" Illyria made a motion with her hand creating a portal without the Burkle's soul tampering her vessel her old powers have started to return.

Clark leaped into the portal and started falling from four hundred feet above his room. He watched as he got closer to the giants as his eyes turned red. As he burned a hole right down the middle of the Giant cutting him in half along with a good portion of the army, inches from the floor another portal opened and Clark went through it and landed back in his room feet first."

Fred took out another three with her gun. "They're going to break through that door."

Clark shrugged. "Let them, Clark grabbed Illyria and Ollie while Fred climbed on his back. It took Ollie a moment to realize Clark used Superspeed to take them to the alley as he burned down his room with heat vision. "Oliver, get out of here."

Oliver stood there open mouthed. Clark just killed things, admittedly demons but still living things. "I'm not going anywhere boyscout. If we make it through this you have a lot of explaining to do."

"If we make it through the night." Clark agreed. "I hope you have a full quiver."

Illyria smiled clinching her weapons that much tighter seeing an entire army of demons charging at them. "I'm going to have a lot of spines after tonight."

Oliver ignored her as he readied an arrow as Clark's eyes lit up in fire.

Fred looked at the incoming swarm and the nervous Oliver, poor green man, for them this is Tuesday. "Here we go again."

* * *

Author's Notes

Angel is owned by Joss Whedon

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

I have a Buffy one shot but I want to finish one of my stories before publishing it.


	4. La Fille Terribles

A/N Buffy is a year ahead putting the vents of Chosen in 2005

* * *

Buffy leaned back listening carefully to the words said leaning on Xander for emotional support. She's stuck wondering why of all times, this crap had to happen now. She just lost Spike, Xander just lost Anya, Faith might just broke up with Wood… because apparently they were a thing. She can't deal with this crap right now. It's only been a month since Sunnydale and all she did was donate blood for the badly wounded slayers. Willow put her blood on file in case she ever needed a transfusion and her database program dug up some rather disturbing news about her lineage. Why is she being punished with this bombshell? "So let me get this straight Will? You're telling me that my family… isn't my family."

"Dawn's still your sister." Willow offered.

Buffy just glared at her. The slayer's own voice raised in anger. "Dawn's obviously my sister! I would have just made a nice splat when I jumped! My question is who the hell are my parents?!"

Willow gave a shrug in fear, it's one thing to find out your parents aren't your parents, it's another thing to find out your biological parents are monsters… not the icky kind they usually fight, but still monsters. "I honestly don't think you want to know?"

"You're right… I don't." Buffy answered honestly. Hank wasn't the best but before he followed the cliché he was a good father and did what he could for her. Since her mother taped her birth, which for the record was gross it means surrogacy. "But things like this tend to bite us in the ass, so it's more like I need to know."

Willow nodded. "I know that's why I went through everything. Your parents first came up as John and Jane Doe."

Xander rose his sole remaining eye and chuckled. "Call it a hunch Will, but I don't think that's they're the actual names."

Willow nodded in agreement. "I know that's why I did some crazy level hacking to the point where I had to throw some magic in just to break those firewalls. I tell you those new programs are nuts and insane to get…"

"Willow!" Buffy shouted pulling her out of her rant.

Willow looked at her. "Oh right, sorry, well after a week I made it through and well I didn't find actual names, but I did find them."

Buffy looked at her confused. "Well then some explainy please; who are my parents?"

Willow wondered if Buffy would even know the relevance of this. She didn't until she googled them. "Buffy, your mother was The Boss and your father was Big Boss."

Xander's eye widened in shock it would explain how Buffy is so badass even for a slayer, but it's not possible. "Will, as much as this would explain how Buffy does the things she does, the Boss died, in like the sixties."

Willow looked at him. "How did you know that?"

Xander looked at her and shrugged. "I was a soldier for Halloween. Those two are like the Zeus and Hera of soldiers everyone knew them. Well… until the Boss defected anyway."

"How'd she die?" Buffy asked as Xander looked away. "And don't get a jelly belly on me now."

Xander looked at her. "Big Boss killed her. But some people just believe she got caught in the blast. That no one was ever good enough to take her down."

Buffy rolled her eyes and laid back against the wall for support. Just when he though her life couldn't get anymore screwed up. "Great! Dad killed mom, you know anything else about them?"

"Big Boss was lit on fire so he's dead too. That was actually around the time we graduated." Xander replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So those two are dead… so how did they have a kid if she's been dead for forty years now?"

Willow looked at her. "Well right before the boss defected they took everything they could from her. Blood, bone marrow, brain tissue you name it they got it."

Buffy nodded she's Frankenstein's monster she's got it. "So how did they get me in Joyce?"

"Your doctor, she was part of a group that idolized Big Boss. Don't know what they're called though, they have really good firewalls. She impanted the embryo, and nine months later you were born."

Buffy let out an empty hollow laugh of disbelief. "I'm sorry it's just I knew Dr. Clark until I was fourteen. I mean we talked about Star Wars and boys; she was… kind of a dork. Like an older Andrew with girl parts… though considering Andrew I should probably give her a call now."

Xander and Willow just watched as Buffy picked up the phone neither would leave her now, unless she asked them to.

* * *

Xander and Willow waited as Buffy hung up the phone.

"Did she say anything?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, that was some temporary replacement for a Dr. Naomi Hunter. Apparently, Dr. Clark has been dead for a while now."

Willow looked at her. "Is there anything I can do?"

Buffy looked at her. "Do you know if me and Dawn have any siblings?"

Willow nodded. "Three and all together they are a pain in my ass to even crack let alone find. I think I would have brought down all technology if it wasn't for Kennedy's belly rubs and metal tongue... can I take that last part back."

Xander shook his head and pointed to it. "Sorry Will, it's in here now."

"Any names or addresses?" Buffy asked.

"Just one." Willow answered. "His name is David and he lives in Alaska."

Buffy smiled out of morbid curiosity. "Think I'd like to meet him."

Xander weakly nodded. "I'll have Giles arrange the trip."

* * *

Three days later those were words Buffy came to regret. Here she was in Alaska and her, Dawn, Xander, and Willow found her brother. Apparently Xander moved like a soldier which caused David to choke him out when he saw just one eye and an eye patch looking at him in the bushes. Naturally attacking one of Buffy's friends brought out all of Buffy's rage over this course of events. And although David fought bravely even the legendary soldier Solid Snake was no match for a slayer on a rampage. Eventually the two swapped tales of their lives while Willow patched Snake up.

Snake took it all in smoking a cigarette, he figured the enhanced strength was some second generation Gray Fox until she explained about slayers when he asked why is she so strong? "So a vampire slayer huh?"

"You betcha." Buffy replied. "Seven years and running"

Snake nodded and leaned back, it's not like he hasn't lived through crazier things. He guesses it's a good thing there's a white sheep in the family for all the crap they did. He turned and looked at Xander. "Sorry about the throat."

"It's fine." Xander said rubbing his throat gently. "Deadboy would have left me for dead out in the snow."

Buffy looked at her brother he's cynical but seems like a decent guy. "You're really not disturbed about how I came to be are you? I mean someone just went 'Hey let's screw with the family and make a baby girl."

Snake looked at her. Big Boss gave him the rundown on him and a supposed 'brother' when he was in FOXHOUND that ended up being real. The only thing he didn't mention was her and that's because she could have been born a lot later outside of Big Boss' knowledge… Or Big Boss just never told him about her before he set him on fire. "You're not that familiar with the family tree are you?"

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter

Metal Gear Solid is owned by Hideo Kojima


	5. Why Did They Do That?

A/N A quick little ficlet for something about season 11 that bugs the crap out of me and was the first step to killing my interest in it. So obvious season 11 Spoilers ahead **BIG** spoilers ahead

* * *

Clark came home feeling particularly hollow. He's not sure if he might count this as a win or loss, either way tonight was horrible. Sure, they stopped the age sucking but not without a price. The explosion also set Clark free from Lex's game but he never wanted this to be the price. Bart is gone taking the Dark Flash with him. Why couldn't it just be some maniac in yellow and red, like the phantom to Clark?

He opened the door and heard Lois on the phone with Emil.

"So you can do that?" Lois asked with a smile. "That's great. Thanks Emil."

"What's great?" Clark asked.

Lois almost dropped the phone but turned in a smile to see Clark, Clark Kent in his suit and glasses. "Clark!"

Lois ran up and hugged him with a smile. "Welcome back."

Clark just kissed her for a long while wanting to do that for weeks now. "It's good to be back and out of the suit."

"Oh yeah, put the suit back on." Lois ordered to Clark's confusion.

* * *

Clark was fully dressed as Superman as he listened to Lois not really believing what he's hearing. "I can't believe it."

"Well, you know the Luthors; if there's a line to anything they'll cross it." Lois replied.

Clark looked at Lois and smiled having his own idea. That doesn't involve making Skynet. "I like your idea, but how about we just do this."

* * *

Oliver looked at Lois and Clark. "Are you two serious?"

Lois looked at him kind of shocked. "Ollie I couldn't make this up on my best day. If I could, I'd be a science fiction writer not a journalist."

Oliver turned to his room and saw Chloe sleeping. "Guys, I really want to be a part of this, but if Lex sees me, he'll go right for Chloe, and I can't let that happen."

"We don't need him to see you; we just need you to shoot him." Lois offered.

"I'm in." Oliver replied. He probably would have done it anyway because he'd want to, and Chloe would give him hell for not helping with this.

* * *

Lex threw his phone across the room in fury trying to schedule another appointment with the memory device; he knows when to get to the door in time. Lex comes to a stop and looked around his room. He doesn't know how but he feels like something is wrong, it's like how he feels that Superman is evil. He turns and speaking of Superman he finds the man of steel behind him. Lex looked at the alien but remained stoic not giving an inch. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I thought you'd like to know the radiation doesn't work on me anymore." Superman replied greeting him.

Lex quickly took out his tablet and saw he wasn't lying. "So, it seems." He looked at super hero. "Is there an actual good reason for you to darken my door at this hour?"

Clark glared at what was once his best friend but as they both said a couple weeks back, they're different people now. "When Apokalips was falling to earth, you took something from us, something precious."

"In case you haven't read a newspaper recently, with the exception of the past six months, the thirty plus years of my life before that are a blur to me." Lex replied.

Clark looked at him, lies better then ever. "I know, but now you do to, you know what you have and we're here to take her back."

Lex's eyes could only widen as an arrow was shot into his back as he shouted in pain. That wasn't an ordinary bullet. He shouted in pain when to his surprise he could feel something rising up inside of him as he's pulled in two. He sees his own sister rise up from inside him and shout.

"Superman!"

Clark quickly took her arm and pulled her free.

Tess looked at herself and blushed as she tried to cover herself with both hands to her breasts.

Clark looked away. "Tess, you're not wearing any pants either."

Tess quickly replaced one hand with her arm and lowered the other one. "What the hell! Davis had pants on when we collected his body!"

Clark took a moment and looked away. He hopes Lois will believes that was insanity as he drapes his cape over her giving her some level of clothing. He doesn't think they'll ever understand how black kryptonite works sometimes clothes, sometimes shirtless, no naked. But a little embarrassment is much better then turning her into an AI like Lois wanted.

"Welcome back" Clark said with a smile.

Tess smiled and hugged him. "It's good to be back."

"Hey, hey, no hugging until Clark and Tess are in pants and or a skirt respectively." A voice shot over Clark's earpiece.

"Lois says hi."

Tess broke the hug and pulled the arrow out of her brother's shoulder to examine it. "Black kryptonite?" She watched Lex open his eyes and punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Clark simply nodded. "Best way to separate conflicting minds in one body." Clark lifted her up and looked in her beautiful green eyes. "So are you ready to go."

Tess smiled not believing her friends came for her. "Take me home."

The two disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Author notes

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter

This was going to be a Clark/Tess full story but I cut it short.

I can't understand why they turned Tess into an AI. They went through all that work to turn her into a super computer and rob her of a body when everyone but Lois knew what Black kryptonite does. I'm assuming Clark was so upset about Bart he just didn't remember Black K or I missed something.


	6. Running From Nightmares

Smallville: AU Season 5 (Also 4, 3)

NOES: AU 5th Movie

* * *

Lex leaned back in his chair ready for another day of rebuilding with a glass of whiskey in hand. It's been a year since he was given control of Lexcorp, formerly Luthorcorp. And for most of the year it has been spent trying to clean up dearly departed dad's mess. He always knew Lionel was a bastard, but not even he thought the elder Luthor would stoop as low as he did. He almost didn't get Luthorcorp thanks to Lionel hiring a metallic hit man that came within an inch of killing Chloe. If Sam hadn't requested a Luthorcorp security escort for Lois... he'd rather not think about it.

Then Lionel topped it off with a sickening encore by trying to kill him. He's still not sure how the hell he was able to use the dark stone like that. He's just glad his girlfriend was able to tell the differences from one little kiss. From there she met with him even in Lionel's body and the two set a trap for one last meeting to switch their bodies back, this was after he used what his marine friend taught him and snapped a murderer's neck framing his father for the self defense murder. Lionel was left in solitary until he died a miserable death from his liver disease.

Lex looked over a file and he supposes he shouldn't be surprised Lionel brought the place the day after he dumped his only son there. He looks inside the folder and sees a multitude of folders inside. Job applications, he never would have thought this would be a field of interest to so many.

"Hard at work as usual?" An all too familiar female voice asked.

Lex let out a smile seeing the woman he loves enter the room. He looks up and sees her with a smile. Paris did Lana a world of good and made her far stronger then the pink princess she used to be, a simple pair of jeans and a black top showing the tattoo on her back, everyday he wonders what he did to be with a girl like her… even if she doesn't have complete control of her body from time to time… and led to an unlikely team up of him, Pete, and Jason to save her, Chloe, and Lois. "Just sorting through another of dear old dad's messes."

Lana took a seat on Lex's lap and looked at the file. "Belle Reeve, not exactly a good place to do some good. A lot of people there would want you hurt because of that meteor freak SWAT team you set up."

Lex nodded knowingly. When Clark left Smallville crime escalated beyond insanity. And he certainly didn't appreciate being shot in the head by Van McNaulty. Though he would have liked to know what that cocktail was Lionel had Dr. Teng inject him with to save his life. While it proved ineffective against the liver disease it could do wonders for gun and knife wounds. "Luthorcorp has owned Belle Reeve since I was committed what better way to have Lionel keep track of me?"

Lana could only shake her head in disgust, she knew Lionel was sick, I mean who hits on their son's girlfriend; even if it was because he just got out of jail Lionel freaking Luthor couldn't afford a hooker? "Which means you're stuck with it?" Her look of disgust turns into a smile. "And trying to do some good with it. What's with the files?"

Lex looked at each of them. "They're all psychiatrists."

Lana raised her eyes. They started dating when she got back from Paris and she has been in the loop of Lex's life since. She tried with Jason, she did, and he's not giving up according to him. But she missed Lex, she chose him. "Didn't you hire them on Monday?"

Lex nodded he got rid of the old administration after they deep fried his brain to try to get rid of the knowledge of what happened to his grandparents. "I'm trying something new the psychiatrists here specialize in dreams."

Lana raised her eyes she's all for new age medicine but… "You think that will do anything?"

"They say dreams are the windows of the soul-take a peek and you can see the inner workings, all the nuts and bolts." Lex countered.

Lana groaned she should have known this was coming. "And what conqueror said that?"

"Henry Brommel… from the TV show Northern Exposure." Lex replied knowing it would cause the girl to smile. "Also it will be good PR to show the people of Smallville that I'm doing everything I can for the meteor infected."

Lana nodded getting the complete picture. "Every little thing helps so which one are you going to hire?"

Lex skimmed through the pictures of the applicants mainly because you can tell a lot through the eyes of a person; he came to a stop when a particular set of blue eyes caught his interest. "I think I found our winner."

Lana looked at him and took the folder from him. "I think you should look a little deeper then just one picture." She looked at the folder and grew kind of concerned. "Like this piece of information, according to this she came very close to two mental breakdowns; one near the end of her junior year, and another attack shortly after her high school graduation. A couple called her boarder line insane and tried to fight for custody of her unborn baby."

Lex looked over her chart. She didn't fill this stuff in of course this is what his own grade of background checks found. "First one was triggered because her best friend burned to death because she fell asleep with a lit cigarette on the bed, shortly afterwards her brother had a fatal heart attack on a toilet seat?" OK the toilet thing was just weird to him. "Second time her then boyfriend fell asleep at the wheel. So you think she can't do her job because of a couple rough experiences. Then you shouldn't be allowed 50 feet near anywhere in Smallville."

Lana shook her head and took the chart back She meant her age she's only twenty three. "No, that's not what I meant at all. If you think she can do the job, go for it. It's just…Clark?"

Lex looked at her now just confused. No one has heard from Clark since that explosion at his farm over two years now. After what Helen did he was just thankful search and rescue found him in time to save the farm. "That's a blast from the past."

Lana looked at the file. "I'm not feeling particularly nostalgic; look at her college graduation photo."

Lex squinted his eyes but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything."

Lana took a magnifying glass and held it to the paper. "You're not looking hard enough."

Lex looked at the picture and sees behind them a middle aged man with a blond teenage girl looking on and next to them was a little boy being held by someone whom looks very much like Clark. "You really think it's him?"

Lana nodded. "I'd recognize those baby blues from anywhere. So what do we do?"

Lex looked at her. "Excited to have him back already."

Lana simply hit her boy boyfriend with a gentle smack to his side. "I haven't felt that way about Clark for years now. It's just when he left he asked me to come with him. I feel like if I had maybe I could have gotten him to come back. Could have sworn I even saw him at your not funeral."

Lex gently took her hand. "Lana, Clark lost a sibling that day, speaking from experience it's something that will eat at you. Add to that Mr. Kent doing something he deeply regrets which I still haven't found out and I doubt I ever will, I can honestly say there was probably nothing you could say that would get him to come home."

Lana nodded, she's heard that before but she's not sure if she believes it. "I know so, what will you do if she says no?"

"Sweeten the pot, offer her dad a job at Lexcorp." Lex replied, he's always a couple moves ahead.

"And if she doesn't want to leave Ohio?" Lana asked which could be a concern. Who'd leave a peaceful small town for the small town of Smallville of all places?

Lex shrugged. "Then we'll go out and meet her." It can't be any worse then when he and Jason were tortured by the military until Jason's parents stepped in. That was a waste of a trip to China. He's just thankful he kept Lana in the dark about it. No need to risk Isobel reemerging.

* * *

Clark lay back on the beach, now this was paradise. No one here has even remarked about the giant scar tissue diamond on his chest. "I could get used to this."

"I had to do something nice, I pulled you in again." A blue eyed red head in a black two piece bikini replied laying down next to him.

Clark smiled. "You washed the blond dye out of your hair, which was enough for me. I'm not hard to please."

The girl nodded and looked up. "That was for me I missed my brownish red roots and thought interviews would go better. You mind putting lotion on me; I don't want to get burned."

Clark looked at her with everything she's told him. "Is that an actual possibility?"

The redhead raised her eyes. "You really think this about protecting my skin from the sun?"

Clark moved in a blur and grabbed the lotion from the other side of the beach and blurred back leaving fifty people slack jawed with what they just saw. He looked down and smiled seeing the black two piece bikini. He never would have thought his life would get better again if he took that ring off. He gently rubbed the lotion on her soft skin, arms and legs hearing gentle moans and a couple 'oh yeah's' and 'that's the spot' escape her lips.

The redhead smiled and for once life is good as she pulls Clark down to her. "Come here."

The two kiss deeply as the whole world seems to just disappear to them. She straddled him but never broke the kiss except for moments where had to breath as she felt Clark's hands working their way over her back as one hand grabbed her butt pulling her closer before going up as he worked on the soft fabric of her top as it came off…

* * *

Clark and the same redhead's eyes shot up awake in bed from the result of a blond haired four year old boy slamming into them. Clark grabbed the boy and hopped out of bed with the boy in his arms upside down showing he's wearing a pair of pajamas. He was expected hence the dream date. "Jake, there's gotta be a less painful way of waking us up in the morning."

Jake just shook his head. "It's more fun this way."

The redhead laughed seeing her son with Clark. "Jacob Daniel, what are you doing up so early?"

Jake smiled looking at his mom upside down. "Clark and me are going to make you a surprise breakfast in bed for your birth…" The boy saw the look on Clark's face as he realized what he said. "Oops."

Clark looked at the redhead. "It's going to be a real nice breakfast… act surprised."

The redhead simply smiled seeing two of the three men in her life she loved. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Jake looked up at Clark. "I'm sorry I ruined breakfast."

Clark shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything buddy, your mom sounds excited for it. Besides, now we can surprise her by pouring hot sauce into the pancake mix, get your mom, your grandpa, and Lindsey all at the same time."

The redhead's eyes rose up. "You know I'm still laying right here? You guys do see me right?"

Clark smiled and put him down Jake took his hand and pulled him out. "Good point, come on buddy let's get to work before any more of our secrets get out."

The redhead smiled in disbelief but odds are if they even do it, they'll just do it to Lindsey. She smiled watching Jake go he doesn't even notice the scar on Clark's chest anymore and just thought it was neat when he first saw it. He reacted better to it then she did. She saw her phone and saw a new voice message as she grabbed it and hit the listen button.

"Ms. Johnson this is Dr. Simms at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. While we were enthusiastic about your work we regret to inform you that the hospital has no interest in a dream psychiatrist after a Ms. Nancy Thompson…"

The redhead quickly hit the end button frustrated as she just lay back down in bed. Nancy did more good then Simms will ever know according to Kristen. She did her job and graduated college, which was a lot easier when Clark came along he loves Jake and that made her going to college and get a degree much easier then before while he worked and watched him during the day with her father. However all the degree is since graduation is a paperweight. it seems no one has any interest in the major she took.

* * *

She came downstairs and into the kitchen of her apartment in Ohio. Clark took one look at her face before realizing it. "Another rejection huh?"

She nodded. "It will go great with the other fifty."

Clark pulled her in and gently kissed her on the forehead. "You'll find a job Alice, any patient will be lucky to have you."

Alice looked at him. His own father burned that thing into his chest. How is he so optimistic? "Yeah with my colored past almost losing my unborn baby to his father's grandparents."

Clark pointed to the living room. "And is that not your happy and healthy son watching the pink starfish get hit with a coconut?"

Alice looked at him. "Just keep getting rejections. If I didn't know any better I'd say the FDA had approved Hypnocil."

Clark weakly nodded. "Speaking from personal experience some people won't deal with their issues when they can just take a pill." Or a red ring in his case.

"You did...mostly." Alice pointed out even if he had no intention of going home any time soon.

"I got lucky." Clark replied putting breakfast out for her. "I found you."

Alice looks at Clark walks towards Jake and watch Spongebob with him. She likes to think of it as they each got lucky. A little after Jacob was born Yvonne supposedly smacked her head off a diving board and drowned. Now, given Freddy Kruger's taste for theatricality she wasn't going on a three strike rule she took Jacob with her and moved to Metropolis for a few weeks almost immediately just in case, far away from Springwood. A month later her father went out there to bring her home, she shouldn't be alone. She entered the dream world and saw the destroyed red shirt, hat, and four bladed glove. She realized he was right, it was just a tragic accident.

During her time in Metropolis she worked at a diner and met Clark, or the asshole Clark known as Kal. Who quickly knocked the guy that was flirting with her out cold for calling her a self mutilating freak when he saw the cuts on her arms. Honestly they cover a good deal of her body which is what happens when a maniac rips and explodes out of it but needs you alive. She went with Kal at his request to a club while her dad watched Jacob. She flinched only for a moment seeing the S scar. But it was enough for him to send her away for the moment but her dreams had other plans when she started pulling him in at night. But that's a story for another day.

* * *

Alice looked down and saw her cell phone ringing again. "Hello? Oh, oh my god really, um, what can I do for you?" She wanted to hit herself with the phone. Why doesn't he just use a human resources guy like everyone else? "Well. That sounds great where is this at? Oh… um I might need some time… can I call you back?"

Lex smiled having a feeling Clark was in the room. "Sure just call when you're ready Ms. Johnson we'll leave a spot open for you just call with your decision I'm intrigued by your work. Just call back when you've made your choice." He left her his number and then hung up.

Clark looked at her. "More time for what?"

Alice put her hand over the phone. "Job offer, not sure if I'm going to take it."

Clark looked up at her surprised after so many rejections why is she turning one down. "Why not?"

Alice looked up the phone. "Clark, the job is in Smallville."

Clark froze up hearing that. "Oh."

Alice nodded she knows what's going through his head she goes into his dreams sometimes and sees him destroy the ship to the same disastrous result time and time again. She makes a signal with her eyes and Clark follows her out to the kitchen. "So have you called them in the past two years?"

Clark shook his head. "I kept trying to a couple times but once I saw the farm was back in business I didn't see a reason to. They were better off without me. Especially after what I did. So what's this job?"

"Psychiatrist at Belle Reeve." Alice informed him.

Clark nodded well that will be interesting. "Don't tell anyone who you're dating, I got a lot of enemies in there."

Alice looked at him. "You want me to take the job?"

Clark shrugged. "I think you should if you really want it."

"I do." Alice confessed she has a degree it would be nice to put it to use. "But not if you're not coming with me."

Clark frowned he knew she would say that. "I don't know what to say, I've been running from my past for so long now."

Alice simply took him by his hands. "You know my dad was an alcoholic. Five year pin to prove it. He went to the bottle when mom died; he went to a dark place. I often dreamed of standing up to him sometimes even busting a bottle over his head. Then Rick died and he came back, I got my father back. I know you hurt your parents but the people you talk to aren't the people you have that last conversation with they're the same ones your whole life."

Clark thought about her words. It was his fault he used the key, he put his mother in the hospital. The way his father looked at him that day. He collected himself and gently kissed her on her forehead. "You realize this is the like the hundredth time you said that right?"

Alice laughed. "Yes, and if it takes another hundred I'll say it again. Besides I know you have an acceptance letter from Central Kansas you've been trying to hide from me."

Clark looked at her. "I have an acceptance letter at Met. U. too and one for right here."

"Clark" Alice looked at him.

Clark felt his legs give she was winning this one. "I know but what about your dad, and call me cynical but I don't think Lindsey will take too kindly to going back to even visit Smallville after what Jor El did to her."

"I know." Alice assured him. "But I think it will be nice for you to at least get some closure with your parents maybe even have them back in your life."

Clark looked at her trying to form any thoughts. She's right he can't keep running and he knows it. "Hey Jake."

"Yeah?"

"You want to see what a real farm looks like?" Clark asked walking back into the room.

Alice smiled hearing the two talking about what they're going to do from jumping in hay and riding on horses. She just hopes the Kents aren't that bothered but she's been seeing Clark without the ring for two years now, there's a lot to love they raised him right. They have to forgive him; he's their son, right? "Not so fast you two, I still have to explain and talk about things with my dad about my job." She pointed out. "If that's OK with you? You still have to quit your job." She added sarcastically.

Clark looked at her. He got his GED after the red ring came off and Alice graduated. Now that she had her degree she insisted he figure something out for himself. "I'm deeply hurt." Like he could if he wanted to, as for her job. "And it's McDonald's you don't quit you just stop showing up." He joked.

Alice smiled it will probably do her and Jacob a world of good to get away from Springwood.

* * *

A few days later and Alice turned to her father between bites during the big family dinner to tell them that they're moving. "So, Clark and I have something important to say."

Dennis smiled looking at his daughter. He was glad to get his life back on track and especially glad she kept her word since her and Clark have been careful and hadn't had any kids of their own yet. "Me too sweetheart."

Alice smiled happy to hear that. "Then please go right ahead you first."

Dennis smiled he thought life would never get better after the hell his kids teenage years would be. He's never been glad to be so wrong. "Well I was offered a big job today at Lexcorp, one that will help pay off your student debts and make a nice deposit for Jake's."

Alice rolled her eyes and handed twenty dollars to Clark. "You were right; he wouldn't make it easy."

Dennis looked at the two. "Something the matter honey?"

Alice shook her head. "No, but if I had to guess I'm assuming the job is in Smallville."

Dennis nodded his head. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because Lex Luthor offered me a job at Belle Reeve in Smallville." Alice replied.

Dennis smiled happy for her she's been trying so hard to get a job. "Are you taking it? I will if you will."

Alice smiled. "Yes dad I'm taking it. It will also give Clark a chance to talk to his parents since he's from there."

Dennis nodded he always wondered about his parents since Clark never brought them up and only told Alice.

There was one person however not so happy with this news. Lindsey looked at the three like they were insane. "Why would you two ever want to go back there?"

Clark looked at her. After losing her mother and being kidnapped by Jor El for over a decade he understands where she's coming from. "It won't be like before, I won't let him. Not you, not Alice, not Jake. Smallville is actually a very nice place to live."

"Promise?" Lindsey asked.

Clark nodded. "I promise. Besides I can probably get you a job at the talon while you finish Smallville High."

Lindsey nodded. She placed junior when Alice set her up with an equivalency test after she and Clark destroyed 'Kara' in her dreams thanks to knocking her out with a meteor rock. She'd probably be in the same grade as Clark if she had known the first thing about a computer. And hadn't answered questions about the 90s and 2000s like it was in Back to the Future II, the last movie she saw before she disappeared thanks to that voice in the cave. "OK, just don't expect me to go near any bright lights again."

Clark smiled at least he won't be the last kryptonian in Smallville this time but the smile quickly faded. Going home means seeing his parents, Chloe, and Pete again. How is he even going to begin to explain to them?

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the review last chapter I guess it makes sense for the fans and likely her sanity's sake to just be digital so they don't have Tess walk around in Lex's body. Still you figure they could transfer her conciousness into a clone body with Zatnna Jonn Jones, and the helmet of Nabu on your side, but done wondering

A Nightmare on Elm Street is owned by New Line Cinema. In this AU the series takes place about ten or more years later then it really does because if I'm writing a Nightmare fic one day it will be the real Freddy vs. Superman. Not remake Kruger.


	7. Not the Bradys

Dawn walked through the magic shop in a somewhat joyous mood depending on if she can pull tonight off. She walked over and saw a cute boy sitting down at the table. She sees him in a black silk shirt. "Can we help you?"

"I'm still trying to figure out the last person that said that." The boy replied.

Dawn looked at him. He must have had Anya as help. "Really why?"

The boy looked at her. "I don't think you want to know."

"Try me." Dawn replied.

"Well she came over and talked about being dressed as an angel, and she was talking about playing a game called shiver me timbers later. And when she saw me looking at you she said maybe I should ask if you wanted to play because her boyfriend said it would be really fun to play."

Dawn's cheeks lit up a bright shade of red. "Dear god, I'm killing Anya." She looked to the boy. "Anya is… quirky. No timbers, not now, likely not ever."

"Figured as much. You seem too nice."

Dawn glared at him. "I am not the nice type. I'm even planning on sneaking out with my friend Janice tonight."

"Of course you are." The boy replied.

"I am" Dawn replied.

He nodded. "Oh I'm sure. So what's your name Ms. Sneak Out?"

"Dawn, and you are?"

"Alex"

Dawn looked at him and smiled. "Well Alex, if you don't think I'm the type why don't you join me tonight."

The boy let out a smile. "It's a date."

Dawn smiled she'll call Justin see if they can arrange a girl for Alex she's sure of it.

* * *

Christine looked at Justin and well this honestly couldn't go worse for the two of them. Alex barely looked at her and had his hands all over Dawn to Justin's chagrin.

Justin glared at the new kid putting his jacket on Dawn. You know earlier tonight he was thinking of becoming a sire. Now he can barely think straight outside of killing the kid that's taking Dawn from him.

Christine looked at him with a smile. "Things not going to plan."

Justin shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Christine turned her focus back to the seemingly couple. "Well give it some time. You'll have a spritz of Dawn and I'll have piece of Kansas farmboy."

* * *

Later that night the slayer was moving on the warpath. When she used the old round robin it was an exercise used just to save the world...mostly. Dawn is just being a stupid child with a death wish. She walked with two Englishmen behind her. Her ever faithful watcher Giles and the bleached blond vampire Spike.

Buffy looked at the two. "Will you two hurry up." She can't believe this. "You guys have gotten flabby since I've died."

Spike looked at her. "Well we're not the ones chasing down the Niblet like a maniac." Buffy will likely traumatize Dawn for life if there's no demons tonight.

Giles looked at Spike. "As much as I hate to admit it Spike's right. We're not going to be any good for her if we're exhausted."

Buffy looked at them about to make her point when something caught her eye. Something very weird, even by Sunnydale standards. She watched as a man came down wearing patriotic red and blue tights with a cape on his back and an S on the chest of it. She turned to Giles and Spike and saw them both dumbfounded. She watched him land and did the first thing that came to her. She laughed at him.

Giles quietly swallowed he knew there was something important they missed over the Summer they forgot to tell Buffy about Superman. "Buffy, I don't think that's the best idea."

Buffy looked at her watcher. "Oh please what's he going to do attack me with his little red booties?"

The man's eyes rose.

Spike let out a quiet gulp. "Seriously pet not a good idea."

Buffy just pointed at him don't get her wrong he's cute but look at him he looks ridiculous. "Oh my god, is that what I think it is?"

Giles rolled his eyes. "Buffy!"

Buffy shakes her head she said still laughing. "No, I want to know who thought it would be a good idea to wear underwear on the outside."

Superman looked at her. "My mother made me this…" Yeah that's not going to win the argument with the blond girl.

At that point Buffy lost the little control she had left and doubled over, the fact that she's still on her feet baffled her. Spike rolled his eyes and got closer to her and slowly whispered into her ear. Buffy stopped laughing as Spike told her about the big apocalypse she missed while she was dead.

Buffy turned to the vampire almost numb. "A planet… what do you mean a planet... he lifted a…. I mean the whole planet… I just… don't you think you should have told me about that sooner! A guy that can throw entire planets back into space… that's something you could have mentioned about when I was... away."

Buffy turned to him almost nervous. She hopes she didn't burn any bridges. "So about earlier?"

"You have your opinion, you're entitled to it." Superman assured her, besides he's not a fan of the underwear either. They're uncomfortable "Even if you look ridiculous in that top"

"Hey!" Buffy countered upset. She loved her white top.

Superman looked at them and pulled out a picture as the three took a defensive stance. "I was just wondering if any of you had seen this teenager."

Buffy looked at the boy. "Oh wow it's like a miniature you. But no haven't seen him."

Superman turned to the English men. "How about the two of you?"

Spike looked at the picture. "No, don't recognize the boy."

Giles looked at it. "I do, he was at the magic shop earlier today."

Superman let out a smile in relief he's finally found him. "Thank you"

Buffy looked at him. "Do you need help?"

Superman shook his head. "No, he's dangerous as he is right now, he can take out the three of you with his pinky."

Buffy looked at him. "Hey! Wait a minute, look, about earlier."

Superman could only smile. "Don't worry about it. Besides if I was going to attack anyone it would be the Billy Idol wanna be."

Spike's eyes rose as Superman took off. "Hey, what did I do?"

Buffy just watched in awe as a man flew. "Wow, I mean… wow."

Spike looked at her. "He's not that impressive, he wears lifts, come on slayer, got a Niblet to save."

* * *

Dawn sat back in the truck with Alex. This night played out nothing like she thought it would. Justin was nice but she found herself more drawn to the new guy. It was like a mix of Spike with his temper and Xander's goofiness. She smiled looking at him.

Alex looked at her with a smile. He just thought she was another girl to manipulate until he got fed up and left, he's did it before. He listened to her talk about her sister and how crazy she drives her.

Dawn looked at him and saw the jacket still on her. "You want this back?"

Alex shook his head. "Nah. Cold doesn't really bother me."

Dawn simply smiled amused. "What are you, Superman?"

Alex looked at her and laughed. "No, just on my brother's side."

After a couple minutes in an awkward silence he leaned in for a kiss. Dawn chickens out at the last second and looks down at the radio. "Hey, does this work?" She turns on the radio. Nothing.

Alex looked at her. "You gotta turn the ignition."

He turns the key in the ignition, activating the electrical system. The radio flares to life. Something achingly romantic plays, like Johnny and Santo's "Sleep Walk".

Dawn smiled. "I love this one."

Alex looked at her. "Another thing we have in common." Alex gently strokes her hair, traces his fingers down her neck. Dawn leans in surprised at the warmth in his touch. "You're shaking."

"It's... cold." Dawn replied.

Alex moved closer. "Do you want to go?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I just... you know, what do you expect"

"Shhh." He puts a finger to her lips, gently traces them. "I just... want to do this..." He leans in and kisses her softly. It's an electric moment. Dawn sighs, melting into him as the tender kiss goes on and on...

Dawn came up for breath dazed. "Shiver me timbers."

"What?" Alex asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Uh, nothing, just... wow."

Alex looked at her surprised as it sunk in. "Oh my God. That was your first."

"Wha -no!" Dawn tried to defend herself.

Alex shook his head and laughed in disbelief. "It was! That was your first kiss."

Dawn denied it, he can't know. "I've been kissed before. I kiss all the time. Not that I'm a kiss slut, but, you know, I'm just saying with the lips and the pressing together and stuff - hey, expert here.

Alex stares at her with a wry grin. Dawn cracks. "Okay, it was my first kiss, all  
right! I know, I suck! My lips are dry and my tongue's all horrible and sticky and I'm pretty sure I drooled so just tell me how awful it was and-"

Alex kisses her softly, cutting her off. "It was mine too and as far as I'm concerned it was perfect."

Dawn melts under his lips. Kissage, round two.

* * *

Alex smiled and his hands started drifting for second until Dawn smacked it away. He looked at her almost regretful. "Sorry, it's just… aw, you suck."

"Hey!" Dawn complained.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Not you." He put his hand out. "Do you trust me?"

Dawn smiled and took it. "Yes" Before she could react they were outside and Justin and Zack each were draining Janice through her neck while Christine held her wrist to her teeth draining the life out of her and letting out a moan from the taste.

"Let her go!" Alex ordered but in a moment all three were off her and on the floor about ten feet away. Alex looked at Janice. "Are you alright?"

"They bit me! Those jerks bit me!" Janice shouted.

"Like you weren't begging for it." Zach countered as the vampires got to their feet.

Alex looked at the three. "You ruined something big for me. And believe me you don't want to cross me right now. Walk away… dead things."

Zack glared at him and just walked up not flinching once and started poking him. "Oh please you're like 15 what are you going to…"

Alex just put his hand up and snatched him by the throat. Alex smiled a smile that freaked Zack out as he slugged him with an uppercut with such force that Zack just disappeared.

Justin looked around but didn't see a trace of his friend. If he'd killed Zack there would be dust. "Where'd he go… where the hell did he go?"

"Orbit" Alex answered bluntly as Dawn's eyes widened. "He went into Orbit at Mach 5." He looked at Justin and Catherine as Janice fainted. "Now we can do this the easy way or…" All the cars at make out lane open showing another eight vamps.

Justin and Catherine smile. "What were our choices again?"

* * *

Spike walked down and saw Dawn, well they found her, she has a bit of the boys scent so this should be interesting. "This a private game, or can anyone have a go?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh joy, big brother's here."

Spike looked up as Superman flew down and Buffy came out.

Superman looked at the facts. Girl wearing his jacket. The ring on his finger, yeah this isn't rocket science. "Conner, were you parking, parking with a girl."

The red k drugged Conner Kent let out a smile. "Well I didn't know she surrounds herself with dead people… Clark."

"Living dead." Justin replied.

Clark, Buffy, Conner, Dawn, Spike, and Giles all turn and reply. "Shut up."

Buffy turned to Dawn. Her little sister is growing up. This is going to be a pain in the ass. "So you were parking with a boy you just met."

Dawn glared at her. "I'm not the only one in my family to be reckless with a vampire."

Buffy looked at her sister. "That was different and you know it."

Conner had his own smile as he turned to Clark. "Besides Mr. Hero, when you were my age didn't your dad find Alicia, in her panties, in your bed, the day you met her."

Clark's eyes simply rose as he clenched his fist. How effective was the Smallville high rumor mill? "No when I was your age I mostly just slept because I was 1."

Dawn turned to him intrigued. There's something she never thought they'd have in common. "You're 1."

Connor shrugged. "I'm big for my age." He turned back to Clark. "But since we're sharing secrets, ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages I present to you Superman AKA Clark Kent, raised and currently living in the Kent Farm in Smallville Kansas, employed by the Daily Planet."

Clark looked at him. "If you want to tell my secret Conner do it, I don't care. But I'm not letting you leave here with that ring on. You know what it does to us."

Conner simply traced his finger through it. "Yeah, it makes me feel better. After you took the last thing from me to take."

Clark looked at him. "I didn't take anything from you... and you know I would have stopped it if I knew…"

One of the vampires looked at the two. "Excuse me!"

Clark and Conner turn around and instantly vaporize the vampire with four blasts of heat vision.

Conner looked at Clark. "Why are you even here Clark?"

Clark looked at him like it should have been obvious. "Because I'm your big brother, and you're in trouble Conner. And when you're twenty and I'm forty five I'll still be your big brother and I'll still be there when you get in trouble."

Conner clenched his fists ready to come to blows with him.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but did anyone come here just for the sake of making out." A young couple awkwardly raises their hands. "Aw that's sweet. You run." The couple takes off. She points at a vampire. "You scream!"

Conner tackles Clark to the ground and unloads on him with a flurry of punches. To his surprise Clark doesn't even defend himself. "Fight back!" He punches him so hard blood pours from Clark's mouth.

Clark watches a vampire rush Buffy but Buffy easily stakes it, guess he found the slayer. So it's not Jor El crazy talk. He watched her move and even phoning in a fight it's still a hell of a fight. He watches Giles fight two and dusts one with heat vision making it a fair fight.

Conner kept punching eventually making a hole with his swings. "Fight back damn it." He threw Superman against a car and made a fist with his other hand. Clark took the opportunity to catch his fist. He pushed Connor's hand back and the ring practically exploded on a car door. A red flash coursed through Conner's eyes for a moment… and then he went back to punching Clark.

Spike looked at the scene after dusting the vampires. "Wasn't exactly a Brady moment was it."

Buffy ran up to him. But a heat vision blast at her feet from Conner stopped her.

"Stay out of this!" Conner warned.

It did however distract the younger kryptonian and give Clark the time to push Conner off him off. Clark ran in a blur and got Conner in a choke hold.

Buffy looked at the man of steel. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take him to who he's really mad at. I'll be back to see you in an hour or two." Clark replied as he flew into the sky dragging Conner with him.

Dawn looked at the sky with a smile her first kiss had come from a teenage Superman.

* * *

Clark cleared the western coast and quickly returned to Smallville. He dropped Conner in a cemetery and quickly landed next to him. Conner got up and looked at the grave with disgust. He ran up and saw the grave belonging to Lutessa 'Lena' Luthor and punched the top corner of it clean off as he breaks the tombstone piece by piece and shouts in fury. "How dare you leave me! You send me away and then you go and die and leave me here alone!" Conner finally starts breaking down with tears crumbling next to the pieces of Tess' tombstone. "Please come back! I need you! Please come back!"

Clark pulled him into a hug. "It wasn't your fault Conner. It's Ok to be angry at her for leaving you like that."

"She was nearly killed by Lionel because he couldn't find me. She sacrificed herself to protect me from Lex." Conner replied. Nice words but just words.

Clark shook his head. "Tess made her choice Conner. She chose to confront Lex alone and no one could have talked her out of it. She was a hero. Always remember that and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Conner let out a small smile before he disappeared in a blur. "Conner?"

Clark turned around and saw Conner plant a new tombstone in. His eyes heated up as he made a new headstone for her.

Conner backed up looking at his work. "So, too poor should we have Ollie make a new one."

Clark shook his head. "No, it looks great."

"Sop sucking up." Conner replied.

"No, it really does." Clark replied looking at the new tombstone. 'Tess Mercer: Beloved Sister, She saved the world.'

"We'll get proof that Lex did it. I promise." Clark replied.

* * *

Giles heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it seeing Superman and Conner as he called him earlier. He held the door open for them. "I take it you have questions about the creatures you saw earlier?"

Clark shook his head and came in with Conner, the younger going into the kitchen. "Not really, vampires, Buffy's the slayer, my father gave me a crash course on demons so I wasn't foolish enough to send a vampire to jail."

Giles nodded. "Oh, then the question becomes why are you here?"

Clark looked at him. "Conner said a lot about me when the ring was on."

Buffy walked in hearing that. "Don't worry, your secret stays with us, Clark."

Clark simply nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Dawn looked in and saw them talking from the kitchen. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Buffy agreed not tot tell the world Clark's secret." Conner informed her. "Super hearing"

Dawn nodded. "Oh, so, is it Alex, or Conner?"

"Both honestly" Conner replied. "That red ring it lets out the worst parts of me all of Lex's parts. But the most of the time I prefer Conner, Conner Kent."

"Dawn Summers" The girl replied. "So, how are you only 1?"

Conner let out an empty laugh. "This body none of it's real, none of it's mine. I'm not real, I'm just a deformed clone of Lex, but thankfully with some of Clark so I wouldn't die in a week, or turn into a murdering bastard like he is." If Clark didn't swear they'd get Lex he'd lobotomize Luthor where they stood.

Dawn looks at him. "I'm eighteen months I'm older then you." She stuck her tongue out at him."

Conner pointed at her, "Yeah, by like six months. How is that by the way?"

Dawn looked at him. "Well a lot like you actually. A bunch of people made me out of green energy and bits of Buffy."

Conner smiled at that. "Never would have had that much in common."

Dawn smiled and took his hand. "World's full of surprises."

Conner looked at her. "Are you in trouble with your sister?"

Dawn shook her head almost like she was disappointed. "No, she'll just pass it off on Giles whom doesn't actually have a way to punish me."

"Lucky you..." Was all Conner could get out before round three started.

* * *

Clark looked into the kitchen. "They're at it again."

Buffy looked into the kitchen to see the make out session. "It's not often Dawn finds someone that speaks to her on her level."

Giles nodded if they hadn't sneaked out all night he'd be thrilled Dawn found someone she could open up to."Still, we can't ignore this kind of behavior. Something has to be done before it spins out of control."

Buffy nodded. "You're right… I'm glad you're here to sort it out. Don't be too hard on her, okay?"

Buffy went to go upstairs but Clark's arm grabbed her. "And you are Dawn's sister, the words would have much more impact coming from you."

Buffy looked at Clark pleadingly. "Oh come on, I don't know how to be tough disciplinarian gal. Can't you do it? I hear people listen to Superman."

Clark looked at her. "Well if this stays between us no… I've never done this before it was always Tess and Emil that ran discipline. But now Tess is gone and Emil has buried himself in his work out of grief so it falls on me and I have no idea what I'm doing. So believe me, you can't do any worse then me."

Buffy looked at him and saw Giles took the moment to leave. "Alright, let's try to be grown ups. Scary thought."

* * *

Clark and Buffy walk in and Buffy lets out a whistle as Dawn and Conner break apart.

Conner looks at his brother. "Let me guess you're not angry at me just disappointed."

Clark rose an eye to that. "Yeah I'm disappointed. I was worried when you left. I was angry when you didn't check in. And I was blindingly furious when you disappeared for a month and a string of bank robberies showed up from Kansas to California leaving a coookie crumb trail for Lex."

"It was the red kryptonite." Conner pointed out.

Clark looked at him. "Which you chose to put on. Why didn't you just come to me Conner."

"Because I couldn't." The kryptonian teen replied. "You've been burying yourself in work since Lois left and don't even act like it's not true. Every time the world became too much you hid behind that S."

Clark frowned. He did this when Lois disappeared before. When she left him he just did the same thing. He just didn't how badly it affected Conner to have him shut him out. "I'm sorry, I should have seen it coming. But what you did was still wrong."

Conner looked at him. "What are you going to do ground me?"

"Yeah" Clark answered easily enough realizing he has to cut down on his time as Supoerman, he spent three hours playing umpire in a little league game before Conner ran off, anything to avoid returning to Clark Kent outside of the Daily Planet. "For the next two weeks when you're not at school or watchtower you'll be on the farm doing chores… without your powers."

Conner smiled. "And if I ignore that."

"I'll call Zee." Clark warned. And that would be two full weeks without his powers at all time. "Also from four to six you will have hand to hand lessons in watchtower with Diana."

"Fair enough." Conner replied.

"Let's make it Bruce for training since you seem so calm about it." Clark decided.

"Oh, come on." Conner groaned and shouted. Now it felt like he was being punished.

* * *

Dawn looked at her sister. "This the part where you tell me you're not angry, just disappointed?"

Buffy nodded. "Pretty much. Except I'm quite pissed off at you for lying to me and trying to stay out all night in Sunnydale."

"You're the one who wanted me to live remember." Dawn pointed out. Is it bad that she's actually a little happy Buffy is coming down on her.

"Don't go there." Buffy warned. She wanted her to live not deliberately risk throwing her life away for an up all night adventure on the hellmouth.

Buffy looked at her. "The punishment for Conner seems pretty good for you. The next two weeks during the day where it's sunny out you are either here, school, at the magic box helping Giles, or learning how to fight with me."

Dawn let out a quiet gulp. "OK, it's not like I didn't watch you for years and learn a thing or two."

"And at night you're patrolling with me and Spike. I can't stop you from acting like an idiot. But I can make sure you can at least take care of yourself." Buffy finished.

Dawn looked at her she's grounded, from Buffy, she never saw this coming. "Can I see Conner again?"

Clark took a moment those two are going to be a handful. "That's up to Buffy."

Buffy looked at them after the Summer she's had. Dawn could use a friend besides at her age she was just meeting Angel and smooching as her sister pointed out. "It's OK with me."

Clark nodded. "It's fine with me just not till they serve their time."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Yeah do the time then you can see each other.

Buffy and Dawn see the Kents out, unknown to Clark and Buffy the younger couple had slipped each others email addresses as well.

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: This is hell!

I thought it would be nice to have Buffy lecture me but everything still hurts from earlier today. Buffy and Spike put me through the ringer. To think there was a time I wanted Spike to throw me down to the ground. Add to the fun Giles had me catalogue newt eyes and multiple scales and eyes balls. He's a ludite and a sadist all at the same time. Anyway hope to see you soon in two weeks I already miss you. But glad you can't see me sore and slimey.

Dawn

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: Why are there no unsend buttons!

Seriously what kind of internet connection in Kansas doesn't allow for an unsend button. Ignore that part about Spike throwing me to the ground or suffer the wrath of a slayer and two witches.

Dawn

* * *

To: Keygirl 15

From: Sboy3411

Subject: Re: This is hell!

No shame liking someone older. I kidnapped Clark's then fiancé last year which is a story you don't get to hear yet. You think you've got it bad. Buffy will pull her punches because you're her sister. I think Bruce enjoys the fact that I heal. Not to mention I still have chores when Bruce is done torturing me for the day. Counting the days to see you again.

Conner

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: Fiance?

Superman has a fiancé? It's that Amazon girl isn't it. And thank god for Willow for encrypted emails.

Dawn

* * *

To: Keygirl 15

From: Sboy3411

Subject: Re: Fiance?

Don't forget Chloe from this end. And no it's not Wonder Woman it was a human. They tried to get married and it fell through thanks to the apocalypse last year. They went on their honeymoon anyway but something horrible happened during it and she gave him the same the world needs you more blah blah blah speech she did before. She's now dating her boss' nephew in Cairo. And he's a broken art of a sad human being.

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: Re: Re: Fiance?

Tough break but at least she didn't say we could always be friends. Reminds me of Buffy's last boyfriend GI Jackass. At least this girl wasn't going. 'You should have come grieve to me about your dying family.' If I knew where he was going I would have had Angel kick his ass again. Clark's invulnerable he'll bounce back. Hope to talk to you again soon.

Dawn

* * *

To: Keygirl 15

From: Sboy3411

Subject: I got beat by a girl.

Coming to the ending days of my punishment. They had Superman's sidekick, and I use that word loosely since Clark won't let me patrol, go against Batman's sidekick. Would have been nice if they told me Babs was an Olympic level gymnast. I actually had bruises after the blue kryptonite came off. How's it going on your end.

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: Re:I got beat by a girl.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: Re:I got beat by a girl.

Seriously though girls are tougher then boys where I'm from so I'm used to it. Just keep at it and you'll be able to beat Clark in a fight. Also on this end it's going great. I dusted my first vampire. Admittedly I got the lungs twice first but Buffy missed too and dust is still dust. Buffy's training me and pushing me further and stronger each day. Giles seems almost in glee when she comes down on me. I'm going to kill him... or maybe torture him by child proofing his cell phone. Keep up training Conner even Superman can't be everywhere at once and it will be that much quicker to next week.

Dawn

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: What the %*&amp;$

That's the only words I can use to describe the past couple days. I meant to email you earlier this week but my hand to god on my mother's grave I broke into song about how you'll be mine before I could hit the send button and me breaking into song ends up was just a minor thing in the grand scheme of things. Willow was a smug bitch, ends up Buffy wasn't in hell, she went up to heaven, they pulled her out of heaven. I've been numbed by that for the past three days. All of Buffy's clashing emotions were because she was in paradise and we took her out of it. And what bugs me the most, I don't feel guilty about it. I'm glad they pulled my sister out of heaven. So what does that make me?

Could you write back ASAP

* * *

To: Keygirl 15

From: Sboy3411

Subject: Re: What the #%

I would superspeed there right now if Bruce wasn't watching me with a blue handcuff strapped to my wrist. But I'll tell you what it makes you. It makes you someone who loves your sister very much and didn't want to lose her yet. I lost Tess and if there was a way to bring her back. I would. It just makes you human and I think I know of someone who can help Buffy. If you're interested. Please write back ASAP

* * *

To: Sboy3411

From: Keygirl 15

Subject: Re: Re: What the %*&amp;$

I'm desperate. Please do it.

* * *

Buffy sat at her window watching the lights go out and still feeling numb. She let out a sigh. "Dawn told Conner, Conner told you."

Clark simply nodded looking at her room in Superman gear. "Can I come in."

"It's a free country." Buffy replied but opened the window.

Clark flew into the room.

Buffy looked at him. "You know there's nothing you can do to help me right?"

"I can listen. I can be a neutral third ear." Clark offered.

Buffy shook her head. "It just felt like it was my time. I was at peace when I was gone and maybe you were supposed to replace me… god I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

"It's alright." Clark assured her.

Buffy shook her head. "It's really not. I appreciate it you coming out but you don't know what it's like." She went for the door.

Clark looked at her. "You're surrounded by this bright light, and you don't know how or even why but you know, you just know everything's going to be alright."

Buffy stopped in her tracks and frowned. "Yeah, how did you know? Wait, did you die?"

"Three times" Clark answered her.

Buffy looked at him upset. "That was my thing, stop stealing my things! First saving the world now this!"

Clark looked at her. "OK, sorry."

Buffy looked at him. "Does this feeling of nothing ever go away?"

Clark nodded. "I was gone only... you know for a couple minutes. I still felt it for a week. But it will get better, the next time I didn't even want to go because I knew the world needed me more."

Buffy looked at him. "I was gone for a lot longer. I miss it so much."

Clark simply nodded knowing the feeling he misses it too, especially talking to his dad. Just not as much as he used to. "It will get better, you just gotta give it some time. Besides, I know you really want to be here."

Buffy simply tilted her head. "And how do you know that?"

"Because even if you phoned it in. You still ran to save Dawn." Clark responded.

Buffy looked at him a bit before giving a small trace of something that might have been a genuine smile. "Do you have like a phone number I can call? You're like the Dr Phil of slayers, I could use an unbiased ear."

Clark smiled and wrote down two phone numbers. "Home, work is there anything else I can do tonight?"

Buffy shook her head. "No you've done enough. Thank you."

Buffy smiled watching him fly out the window. "So cool" World would probably have to end for her to do something like that.

* * *

Conner came downstairs and saw Clark walking into the house with a smile. "So, how did it go."

Clark moved in a blur switching to a red shirt and jeans. "She's been through a lot, it's not going to be an overnight fix, but I think she'll be OK eventually."

Conner watched Clark go upstairs as his phone's text went off.

**Keygirl 15: **What did your brother say to my sister?

**Sboy3411: **I don't know why?

**Keygirl 15: **It's like she's a bit happy which is much more then she's been recently, so thanks for asking him to talk to her.

**Sboy3411: **Same here I haven't seen Clark so happy in months. So, how are you doing?

**Keygirl 15: **Much better now that Buffy seems to be doing better. I'm counting down till Friday so I can see you in person again.

**Sboy3411: **Like wise, so any crazy ideas for when I get there.

**Keygirl 15: **Just one.

**Sboy3411: **Oh yeah what's that?

Conner took a drink as Dawn replied.

**Keygirl 15: **I want to hook your brother up with my sister.

Conner spit up quite the impressive fountain of soda that actually went through the ceiling. Huh, he does have Superbreath.

"Conner are you OK down here."

Conner quickly looked around. "Ah yeah wrong pipe I'll fix the ceiling in the morning.

**Sboy3411: **Are you insane?

**Keygirl 15: **Think about it. They've made each other happy. Buffy is just happier when her boyfriends are super powered and can handle themselves. Also Buffy knows how important it is to have a life outside of your calling and not to be buried by it. They'd be good together assuming she's not a rebound.

**Sboy3411: **I just don't know Dawn.

**Keygirl 15: **Why not?

**Sboy3411: **As far as Clark is concerned Lois was his destiny and fate. Which for the record is stupid and idiotic considering one of our powers is to change destiny. So why not his own?

**Keygirl 15: **See, all the reason to get him away from thinking of the ex.

**Sboy3411: **What makes you think those two would even work?

**Keygirl 15: **How could you think they wouldn't? Big destinies, champions that have saved the world. But both of them need lives outside of being a super hero I think they'd be good for each other. Buffy knows how important it is to have a life outside of the cape. It's probably why she survived for five years when a slayer's life expectancy is 2 months to two years. I think they'd be good for each other.

**Sboy3411: **And if they're too good for each other what happens to us?

**Keygirl 15: **We become the Brady Bunch, look at the way the oldest kids looked at each other in later years and tell me nothing happened. So are you in or out?

Conner looked at his phone with a smile at Dawn's. At the end of the day he wants Clark to be happy if that has changed from Lois so be it. He went back to phone and responded.

**Sboy3411:** "OK, I'm in Marcia."

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.


	8. No Origins

Clark sat outside of the party enjoying the night air three stories up. He's starting to feel like Lex doesn't know him at all. Well he is trying, that has to mean something right? After finding out he was taking an obsession with his life, the room is gone, he got Lois back into Met U. He might not be perfect but Lex is trying that means something right. On the other hand a whole mansion full of alcohol and he can't get drunk. Some days in his life, it just really sucks to be him.

* * *

A girl in a charming white dress and brunette hair looked around the party. After the hell she went through last summer maybe she should have called her dad for an escort for tonight. It doesn't help that her step father was practically pimping her out to wealthy men's sons. She took a drink to gather her nerves as she went outside to get some air.

The girl took a moment to breath before having a drink. She also sees that she is not alone "So, why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Not really my crowd. Lex just thinks he's doing me a favor by keeping me off the farm for a night." Clark replied. "So how about you? Most of the girls in there seem pretty happy."

"I'm not one of them, I'm here for my stepfather, and I'm just kind of screwed up after last summer." The young brunette replied.

Clark nodded and looked at the sky. "Yeah I'd rather forget my summer too. But you don't seem that screwed up."

The girl looked at him glass in hand and smiled. "So, to a summer we'd both rather forget."

Clark looked at her each with a drink in hand. They each clink their glasses and took a drink.

The girl looked at him. "So what was so bad about your summer?"

Clark looked at her. Wondering how to phrase your father lobotomized a teenage girl to lure you in and then vaporized her when he didn't need her anymore. "Well, let's just say my father tried to control my life." And if it wasn't for his mother Jor El would have succeeded.

The girl nodded in understanding from recently. "My step father has been a lot like that recently, ever since my father came back into the picture."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clark replied.

The girl looked at him. "A little secret between me and you?"

"I'm a master of secrets." Clark assured her.

"I know it's selfish and not fair to him but I'm actually kind of hoping my parents get back together." The girl said in a whisper.

Clark gave a shrug. "Well that's not up to you but I hope you get it."

The girl nodded. "I know I'm a dreamer."

The two turn around and see a guy coming out. "Kim, why'd you leave me out there?"

Clark turned to the girl he now knows as Kim and listens.

"It was a dance, it ended, and I left." Kim replied.

The boy looked at him. "So what that's it?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Most girls don't like having their asses groped five seconds after meeting someone."

The boy looked stunned and grabbed her by the arm. "Do you know who my father is?"

"No, and I don't care." Kim responded turning away and pulling her arm free. It was a mistake to come here.

The boy glared at him no one's ever turned him down like that before. "Probably for the best anyway. Word has it you're nothing but a second generation gold dig-"

The boy held his head looked and saw he fell to the floor and practically slid to the door. "What the…?"

"You were finished." Clark warned him.

The boy got up holding the back of his head. "Yeah well, damaged goods anyway"

Clark clenched his fists but saw the look of Sheriff Adams from the window and remembered what happened at the talon during sophomore year when he stepped in. They did the crime and he did the time. Thirty seconds without his powers without any restraint that's all he wants. Of course the only competent cop in Smallville is forced to watch the rich idiots for the night. He can only watch as the guy goes in and turned to see Kim staring over the railing.

Kim leaned against the railing catching her breath. Ever since Paris she's been a little shell shocked when surprised she hates it but all things considered she'll take it over what happened to Amanda. Kim took another breath when someone gently touched her shoulder and spooked her as she turned around too fast and lost her footing as her legs went over the balcony. The last thing she saw was a boy her age with blue eyes. She felt herself fall for only a moment when a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. She opened her eyes and saw the same boy haning over the railing with her. "How did… you got behind me… how?"

Clark just tightened his grip seeing her about to let go from shock. "Just hang on OK."

Clark looked up and saw someone took his other hand.

Lex looked at Clark he took his eyes off him for one minute and he pulled his disappearing act or so he thought until he saw a hand on his balcony. "You know, is it bad that I'm not even surprised by this sort of thing anymore."

"Her first." Clark replied and Lex nodded leaving Clark hanging on the edge. Clark stretched his other arm up as Lex took Kim's hand and the two easily helped her back up. With both hands free Clark easily climbed back up on his own.

Lex looked at his best friend. "Clark, how did you catch her so fast?"

Clark looked at him and Kim could see he was a little bit edgy on the subject.

"Fast reflexes" Kim responded as she turned to Clark. "So what are you, a running back?"

"Quarterback" Clark replied.

Kim nodded and started regaining her composure. "Well, Mr. Quarterback, do you mind showing me around the yard by the steps this time."

Clark looked at her smile and found it very hard to say no. "Sure, and its Clark Kent."

"Kimberly Mills but you can call me Kim."

* * *

Kim walked the grounds with Clark. She never realized how much she missed this. While she won't lie, she likes being a rich man's step daughter, she's amazed at how much Clark just let her talk and didn't brag about his family's booming business or latest profit venture. "You know this might have been the most fun I've had since the summer, but I'm still left wondering, just how did you catch me so fast."

Clark looked at her it's obvious she knows something but she's not pressing it.

Kim looked at him. "You know I learned two things about secrets over the summer and I'm not really sure how to say it without being a complete hypocrite."

Clark gave an innocent shrug. "Just say it I won't judge you."

Kim nodded. "OK, I learned two things about secrets. One is they can get you into a lot of trouble. So does you keeping this secret hurt anyone physically?"

Clark shook his head. "No" After Pete it protects his friends.

Kim just kept walking with him. "I also learned from my dad last summer some secrets are necessary." Other wards he would be in jail for destroying half of Paris. "So, whatever it is you can tell me when you're ready… if you ever are."

Clark walked with a smile. "Thank you" although he's wondering when he would ever see her again."

Kim looked at him for a moment and for the first time in six months threw caution to the wind wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a moment and stopped.

Clark looked at her somewhere between confusion and happy. "Was that for saving your life?"

Kim shook her head. "Just because I wanted to." She moved closer and kissed him again and this time Clark returned it. "So, Lex and my step dad have a big business meeting back where I'm from for the weekend. Can you hop the plane with him maybe got to dinner or catch a movie?"

Clark looked at her. He's a teenager if his parents say no he's supposed to get in trouble. This is the first girl that was him do something incredible and didn't even flinch. He means there was Alicia but she became dangerous claiming they were soulmates, if just because of their powers. He's pretty Kim wouldn't say that right now, and either run away or smack him if he said that."That sounds great."

Kim smiled. "OK"

Lex watched the two from up high with a smile seeing Clark genuinely happy to be at a Luthor Party. He knew those would hit it off... just not in the way they did.

* * *

That Monday Kim came down for Breakfast. Food first then a driving lesson with her dad in the afternoon. Almost makes school sound peaceful.

She walks into the kitchen for juice or milk while her mother talked on the phone

"Oh hey Bryan, yeah Kimmy is here it's just been a busy weekend for her with her new…"

In an impressive feat of speed that might have even impressed Clark Kim dove over the table and hit the disconnect switch with her hand.

Her mother looked at her confused. "Kimmy did your dad do something. I thought you two were getting along much better since Paris."

"We are." Kim pointed out. "I just don't want him to know that I'm dating yet. He'll look into Clark and I'm not sure how to explain secret agent dad to your boyfriend."

Lenore looked at her. After last summer it's good to just be dealing with a normal teenage issue for Kim. "You father was a preventor."

"Is there a difference?" Kim asked.

"Not that I know of." Lenore replied. "Why don't you want your father to know you're dating?"

Kim looked at her and figures out an answer. "Because Lex told me him and Clark just got back to being friends after Lex spied on him. If dad finds out you know he's going to run a background check on him and know his entire life story in five minutes."

Lenore looked at her. "Don't you think you're getting carried away? He doesn't even know where Clark would live."

Kim looked at her almost dumb founded. "Mom, he found me in a city of 12 million people in 3 days. Promise me... I'm going to tell him alright, just not right now."

Lenore looked at her. "I promise. Now you better go because he's going to call as soon as I hang up."

Kim smiled and opened her phone its two hours later in Smallville right?

* * *

Author notes

Taken is owned by Luc Besson


	9. Tabula Rasa

Smallville Alternate Season 5

* * *

Clark watched in silence as the portal that the two evil kryptonians created not only sucked them in but rather forcefully launched itself out the window and seemingly for the deep black of space. That was what Jor El was so worried about. He got close to getting sucked in but it wasn't that hard to avoid it. The aliens that sought to conquer the planet were just cocky. He looks to the window and sees two things. One is Lana unconscious, which he should be concerned about considering how often it happens and two the sun is just about down. He has to go back to Jor El by sun down. He looks at Lana and considers the repercussions for a moment what can Jor El do that he hasn't done already. He walks over to Lana and checks on the woman.

The last trace of sun goes down and Clark feels a power course through his mind but before he can react he is quickly knocked out.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes to see familiar dirt, carvings, and stone, how did he get back to the Kawatche cave? Clark looks and sees the kryptonian key has already been placed in the portal. He guesses Jor El is forcing him to go. He pulls himself back to his feet and before Clark can walk away he's surrounded by bright light and finds himself in the shadows with light surrounding him just as before the meteor shower started.

"You have disobeyed me Kal El." Jor El's voice echoed through the cave.

"What I do?" Clark asked.

"You gave your word you would return to me before the sun sets on this day Kal El. You did not even try to return on time." Jor El replied laying it out to his son.

"A friend of mine was hurt. I had to make sure she was OK. Besides I stopped the people you were concerned about." Clark replied giving his reasons.

The light shone almost blinding to even Clark's eyes. "I have reached my tolerance of human behavior in you Kal El, although you were raised by humans you are not one of them. You can not be ruled by your emotions."

Clark looked at the AI having his fill of it as well. "Hey, I was raised by humans you can't expect me to be raised around them and not learn how to live like them. You are the impossible."

Jor El heard his son's thoughts. "I see now, I have no choice but to play this hand. You are about to embark on a journey my son. To see who you truly are whether earthling or kryptonian. I wish you luck."

With that Clark disappeared in a trail of light.

* * *

A man in a blue leather jacket entered the cave and saw it was now abandoned. To anyone else he'd look like an African American man that was just your run of the mill human being in Smallville.

He walked into the cave and stopped. "So, you actually did it."

"Kal left me no choice J'onn."

J'onn Jones the last Martian looked around and saw the emptiness of the cave as it was sealing itself up including the key. It will reopen if Kal returns and hopefully he'll accept his destiny. "You do realize that by doing this we can't protect him anymore right?"

"Kal is at a crossroads in his life. And we can ill afford for him to be as he is now. I can only hope this journey will be the awakening experience he needs. Especially with what is to come now that the black ship has landed on earth."

J'onn silently nodded in agreement. "For everyone's sake, I hope this works."

* * *

Clark opened his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet and looked around and saw himself at a beach of all things. He looks around and sees water and trees as he heads into the forest. Two hours later and Clark has just roamed in isolation wondering just where on earth he is.

Clark kept walking the path when to his surprise an arrow landed at his feet causing him to stop moving. "What the?"

"Who are you?" A blond haired grungy man asked.

"Who am I, you shot an arrow at my foot you wacko!" Clark replied looking at the blond guy. He's been here for a while from the looks of him.

The man put another arrow in and pulled back. "And the next one is going into your eye unless you tell me who you are! How did you get here? Was it a boat, a plane?"

"I don't know." Clark replied through rattled nerves. How can he not know that?

The blond man looked at him losing his patience. "One last time who are you?"

"I told you I don't know!" Clark shouted. "I just woke up on this island an hour ago. I have no idea how I got here I don't even know my own name."

The archer looked at him and lowered his bow. He almost believes him but he's so clean whatever dropped him here couldn't have snuck past him.

Clark's eyes widen as he sees something emerge from the bush running for the archer. "Look out!" He pushes the archer to the ground and the archer can only watch in surprise as Clark for lack of a better word spears a black bear to the ground as the two struggled for control.

The archer quickly remembered he was hunting for lunch and promptly shot the animal in the heart killing it. "Alright, let's discuss this over lunch." The archer looked and saw claw marks on his clothes but no blood.

Clark weakly nodded and followed him. "So, I don't know my name. What's yours?"

The archer smiled yeah, he definitely has amnesia… or he just looks horrible. "I'm Oliver Queen."

* * *

During Lunch of cooked bear meat Oliver went through this stranger's wallet and found out his name. "You're Clark Kent of Smallville Kansas. Does that mean anything to you?"

Clark shook his head. "No, but I can deal with Clark as a name. Could have been named a whole lot worse."

Oliver nodded thankful to have company on this island. "Well you couldn't have been dropped off not that long ago. If it was a ship that brought you here we might be able to take it and head home."

"Where would that be?" Clark asked. He doesn't even remember his family let alone a house.

Oliver gave an honest shrug. "You'll just stay with me at my home for the time being. Assuming I still have one."

Clark smiled at the invitation and after dinner the two left to seek out a boat. After a couple hours of exploring the island corners they could see no trace of a boat and if it was a plane it was long gone. Clark looked up and saw a plane above the sky. "Hey there's a plane up in the sky."

Oliver shook his head. "You can't flag it down. It's too high up." Oliver watched open mouthed as Clark just disappeared. Is he hallucinating?

Clark just as suddenly appeared right back. "You were right, it was too far up to see us." He saw Oliver looking at him somewhat in awe and shock. "What, what?""

* * *

The two walked and saw an abandoned plane Oliver has been using for home. Clark went to the door and ripped it off when he tried to pull it open as Oliver just looked at him in disbelief.

"The door was stuck." Clark quickly defended himself.

"Actually, it was locked." Oliver replied.

"Why?" Clark asked.

Oliver thought on it but he didn't have anything. "Habit, try lifting the whole thing."

"I can't do that it's a plane."

"Just try." Oliver insisted with how fast he ran and not even a cut from wrestling a bear.

Clark gave a shrug and pulled and sure enough the whole plane came off the ground. "How did I do that?"

"I honestly have no idea."

* * *

Two weeks later Oliver and Clark have had no better luck and just accepted life on the island for the time being. Oliver looked at Clark in just indifference for someone who can move at the speed of light and can lift anything on the island. Clark smiled hearing something. Sweet freedom from this place he can almost taste it. He runs to the edge and sees a boat far off but not too far off.

Oliver walked up next to him and saw the boat.

Clark turned to him. "Will they see your fire?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, it's too far out. Come on let's head back that boat is here once every three months."

Clark shook his head refusing to accept this. "No, I'm not leaving this without a fight."

"Clark, it's too far out." Oliver replied. Does Clark think he wants to stay in this hell?

Clark held his head. "No, there has to be a…" He held his head "a…"

Oliver looked at him for a second concerned. "Clark, are you OK?"

Clark shouted when to Oliver's surprise a constant stream of fire left Clark's eyes creating a line from the island to next to the boat.

Oliver looked at it as the fire dyed out and the boat started towards the island as a smile spread across his face. He's going home, he's finally going home. "Or that, do that."

"What am I?" Clark asked after doing that? He's certainly not normal.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Oliver replied. He thought he did but that was just proven wrong. "But, I'll help you find out."

"Does that mean putting me in a lab?" Clark asked he doesn't know why but the idea scared him.

Oliver shook his head knowing about scientists. "Absolutely not." He hit him in the arm as the boat came closer. "Cheer up Clark… you're going to enjoy Starling City."

* * *

Author notes

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter.

I never said which Oliver Queen it was.

Arrow and Smallville is owned by DC and WB


	10. Ultimate Power

A/N: To people who read 31 Days of Scoobyween a good portion of this is going to sound familiar.

* * *

Xander sat in the Halloween store bummed out. Stupid kid had to go and take his gun. So much for being a soldier, now he actually has to spend money on this. Well maybe he can find something good now that he has to look. He smiled seeing the costume he is definitely wearing maybe it will get Buffy to notice him in a boy way instead of a Xander way.

* * *

Harmony frowned looking through the second rate, rather hack costumes, how is she supposed to dress nice when someone burned Party Town to the ground. She looks over at Harris with that stupid cheesy grin looking at his costume. She sees an open bottle of red paint and gets an idea on how to make his day just a little more miserable. She 'accidentally' bumped into Xander and the red paint formed an X shape at the midway point of the suit.

Ethan came over and glared at the girl truthfully he should probably thank her since he can put that suit away but he was curious as to how the hellmouth would affect him.

Harmony looked at Ethan with her best bashful look. "I'm sorry sir. I just wanted to see that Miss America costume and got clumsy." She went into her wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Here this should pay for the damages." She gave him the fifty dollar bill and left.

Ethan went to put the costume in the trash when Xander grabbed him by the shoulder. "You want to sell that costume again?"

"It's ruined." Ethan pointed out.

Xander had an innocent smile. "You see a ruined costume, I see a costume that can be sold cheap and thanks to Harmony I no longer need to buy red underwear."

Ethan smiled this suddenly got interesting again.

* * *

Xander looked around Halloween night as everyone started becoming their costumes. Xander closed his eyes for a moment and opened his now cerulean blue eyes and looked with cold disdain. What happened to his world? He feels something hit his back turns around at the sound of a demon howling in pain holding broken fingers that used to be claws.

Willow was walking through the madness and made her way to Xander whom was holding a demon by the throat. Well at least Willow knows Xander would never hurt anyone considering who he dressed as.

Xander looked at the demon for a moment and quickly uppercutted him as the demon soared into the sky like a rocket quickly leaving Earth's atmosphere as Willow could only look in shock and pray that wasn't a little kid.

Willow glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving all that demon's future victims." Xander replied.

Willow looked over Xander stupid skintight blue suit is making it hard to focus. The Red cape The S shield and Harmony's paint stain has become part of the suit, that's new. "But… you don't kill people… ever. I mean I dressed up as a ghost and now I am a ghost and… and you dressed up as Superman… and now you are Superman… but Superman doesn't kill."

"Where have you been for the past few years?" Superman asked as he calmly walked up to the girl.

Willow looked at him and saw he had no regrets about what he did. Evil twin maybe? "In line for sanity… which you obviously missed." Willow replied braver then she felt.

Superman walked right towards her getting closer getting right in her face. "It is not insane to want to protect the people of this planet after Metropolis." He puts his hand out and snatches a demon by the throat.

"No!" Willow shouted. "Don't hurt it. It could just be a little kid in there."

Superman stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean a little kid?"

"Look in a rearview mirror and see for yourself? You're not you and Metropolis…still exists I read the Daily Planet everyday." Willow replied.

Superman looks in the mirror and sees at best a seventeen year old kid. "What? What in the name of Rao is this?"

Willow frowned. "I tried to tell you. You're not really Superman. Well I guess you are Superman but you're kind of in my town, in my friend's body, weird huh."

Superman frowned this is bad he has to get back to his world he wants peace but the only thing Bruce has to do is figure out a way to take down Diana, without her his One World organization could very wellcome toppling down. "So how do I get back to my world and how did this come about?"

Willow thought on it. "We all became our costumes."

Superman nodded and quickly deduced it. "The costumes must be possessed. Can you take me to where you found them?"

Willow quickly nodded happy to see that she has rounded up this Superman for some backup. Even if he does have a few screws loose. "Of course just let me find Buffy, if you really became Superman, then she became a worthless little noble." Willow looked for her and instantly spotted her. "There"

They both moved to her and Buffy's eyes widen in fear seeing demons approach.

Willow simply sighed. "Great, now what do we do?"

Superman chose the much more time effective way of putting his fist through a car obliterating it to pieces and scaring the demons off. Buffy just pointed at him and shouted. "Witch! He's a Witch!" She started to run fleeing the monster.

Superman rolled his eyes in frustration this is too weird to him he runs over to Buffy in a blur and quickly taps her in the head causing the former slayer to drop like a brick. He turns to Willow and is now curious about something. "Is there a Lois Lane in your world?"

Willow looked down at Buffy it's kind of scary to know how easily she can be taken out even if she wasn't a noble woman. She looks at this Superman and it's clear something broke in him so he'll never find out there is a Lois Lane from her and is thankful that as a ghost she doesn't have a heartbeat as she replied with the lie. "No it's some girl called… Chloe Sullivan that does all your stories in this world."

Superman cradled Buffy in his arms. He gets sent to another world and of course it's one without Lois. A world he'd never want to live in. The Joker must have killed her in this world too. He was going to hide the mystical macguffin that put him in this world but not anymore, now, he just wants to go home. "I see, let's go to this costume shop and break your spell."

* * *

Superman walked up to the Ethan's costume shop with Willow and Buffy in his arms and he gently deposits the noblewoman on a bench to keep her away from the fight. "Watch her, if anyone comes near her scream."

"Shouldn't I go with you?" Willow asked.

Superman looked at them with a silent scowl. "And do what? The princess will pass out again and you can't touch him."

"Good point, we'll wait." Willow replied.

Superman walked into the store and saw an older Englishman walk up to him. "So I take it this was your idea."

"Yes the ultimate be careful what you wish for." Ethan replied.

"It's perverted and it hurts the innocent." Superman countered standing tall and making himself look a lot more intimidating. "Break it!"

"Say please boyscout." Ethan quipped knowing Superman won't kill him.

Superman looked at him and gave a little smile. "It's OK you probably can't hear me that well with your ear injury."

Ethan stood stumped for a moment before he felt his mouth frozen as Superman ran up in a blur and ripped his left ear off as he screamed in muffled pain from the ice.

Superman watched as he calmed down and started breathing regularly. "OK, since I know you have a hearing problem let me repeat myself, how do I turn off your spell!"

* * *

Superman came out with Ethan chained up and a statue of Janus in his hand.

Willow looked at Ethan. "What happened to his ear?"

Superman looked at Ethan. "It required a flesh sacrifice he chose his ear. I could always lobotomize him if you want."

"No, no, just break the spell." Willow insisted.

Superman shrugged and broke the statue.

* * *

Xander looked around and thank god he's back. That was one majorly warped Superman who would have thought his hero could become the thing you fear most in under an hour. Buffy pries her wig off thankful to be back and thankful for slayer healing feeling the grand mountain of bumps on her head.

Buffy turned to Xander. "That was one seriously screwed up Superman."

Xander nodded in agreement. "You're telling me? Thank god Willow kept her mouth shut about Lois. He would have hidden the statue on Venus and try to claim this planet for his own. I'd hate to see the property damage alone from a fight between two Supermen."

Buffy smiled but quickly turned to nothing. "Where's Willow?"

Xander only gives an innocent shrug. With what he knows from Zatanna she's likely back in her body. "I'm guessing wherever she died at, don't worry she's alive and perfectly healthy."

Buffy looked at him. "So, what did you think of that number she wore tonight?"

Xander looked at her and sighed. "Look Buffy I know Willow has a thing for me… but... I don't." He cuts off the real reason quickly and changed his answer. He's really not sure of anything now. Willow stood up to the world's greatest monster and put him to work for her and got him off the world. He never realized she had that in her.

Buffy shrugged and turned around and spotted no Ethan either. "Oh great, well I'm going to go tell Giles about this, are you OK alone?"

"I know my way around the hellmouth, even though I'll probably stand out like a nightlight in this thing." Xander replied calmly leaving as Buffy went the other direction.

* * *

Xander walked a couple blocks and just smiled. "Trust me guys,you really don't want to do this."

Spike came out smiling in game form along with ten other vampires. According to Dru the slayer's not weak anymore thanks to her black knight. He sees Xander and decides a royally brassed off slayer would be going in blind, full of rage, and stupid. "Well what can I say I can't help myself?"

Spike punched and quickly pulled his hand back and cradled his now four broken fingers. "How the hell are you still Superman?"

Xander smiled as his eyes glowed red. "This wasn't the first occasion Magic has made me its butt monkey and the hyena from the original spell had a really hard time giving up the godly powers of Superman."

Two beams shot out of his eyes glowing red and burning with fire as it hit Spike and all his vampires turning them to dust. Xander had a simple smile and calmly kept walking thankful he still remembers all Crazy Supes knows about his powers so he's not driven insane by superhearing. Life on the hellmouth is about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

Xander sat in the library the next morning speed reading through Giles books trying to see if this is permanent while the radio plays gentle songs until it ended up telling a breaking news story form Gotham.

"After a long chase the vigilante known as Batman has finally apprehended the Clown Prince of Crime the Joker. Police say the psychopath added another thirteen to his list of casualties during his week long escape from Arkham where he is currently being transferred to…"

The rest was cut off by Xander getting to his feet in blind anger and throwing the radio at the wall. That clown will never stop, not as long as he draws breath. He closed the book and slammed his fists on his knees the only thing here that can take the punch as a miniquake shook the library from the impact.

'You know what you have to do. End it now, save millions.'

Giles came in with Buffy and saw the frustrated look on Xander's face. "Xander what's wrong?"

"Psych thing I read last night in a book." Xander looked at them that Superman was psychotic, maybe he just needs a fresh ear. "What if you knew that millions of people were going to die? But you can stop it, by killing one man that brought it on himself a thousand times over. Would you?"

"Xander, we don't judge who lives or who dies."

"Absolutely"

Buffy turned to her watcher upset. "Giles!"

Giles innocently shrugged. "What you would put the fate of one monster among millions of people I might do it even if it was an innocent person."

Buffy looked at Giles that was very dark. She shrugged. "Let's just change the subject." She wants happy thoughts right now not murder.

Xander nodded and got to his feet. That seemed like a plan. "Sure, I'd rather not be in a musty library all day anyway."

* * *

Xander got outside and quietly left the school to a nice isolated area in Sunnydale. He bended his knees with a smile as he took to the sky flying for Gotham with nothing but a mask and gloves. The smile quickly faded when he realized what he's about to do. No smiles, no nothing, just him the clown and a cage.

'Good, end it now before anyone else gets hurt.'

* * *

Xander flies to Gotham and looks from the top of Arkham Asylum. With x-ray vision he quickly spotted the Joker's room and bull dozed through and grabbed the clown by his shirt. "Clown!" He throws him at the wall and burns the camera with heat vision before it can even catch him.

Joker got up with a smile laughing about this new guy's appearance from his shirt with the ski mask. "The newest recruit to the Justice League, Moo Moo, sends all villains running in fear of his shirts."

Xander pushed him into the wall hard denting it. "SHUT UP!"

Joker stopped for a moment recognizing the eyes. "Alright, let's hear it, what did I do to you?"

"What if I told you that you killed my family." Xander replied.

Joker smiled. "Yeah, I do that. So who was it exactly, dear old mom and dad, wifey poo?"

Xander looked at him coldly in the eyes. "If I told who you killed, would you even recognize the name?"

"Nah, I like multiple choice too much to resign myself to one. Like the last one, I think it was a teenage girl, Lilah, or maybe Lilly, well whatever her name was she screamed on key. Do you have any idea how rare that is?" Joker said with an ear to ear grin.

'Do it kid, save Metropolis, save them all'

Xander nodded expecting an answer like that that as he punched the wall next to him. "Then we're done here. You know I don't have anything against you it's just kill one, save millions."

Joker's eyes widened in fear not him he's a no one it should be Bats or Superman even. "You're a good guy you're not a murderer.

Xander looked at him for a moment as his fist opened showing doubt.

'What are you doing you can't let him get away. You know what will happen, you have the power to stop him. Do it!'

Xander looked at him he's afraid almost scared but not showing fear. 'He's harmless…'

'Today! How many times was he harmless in Gotham,in these very walls even, he never stayed it.'

Joker took a breath of relief but now he's kind of disappointed. "Just a little copy of the bat aren't you."

Xander looked at him as his fist closed but he still hesitated.

'What are you doing end it now! Look you're a good person. No one wants to be a murderer but you know what happens if you don't do this Jimmy… Lois. What would you do if what happened in Metropolis happens in Sunnydale.'

Xander looked away and quietly thought to himself. 'He might stop. I could break his body.'

'He's come back from far worse and if he finds out who you are. He'll go after your friends. Have you forgotten the memories of the people that have suffered because of him, the graveyards he's filled? What he did to Jason because it was too much fun to risk killing Bruce. The whole sick game will start over again with you. Maybe he'll start with Buffy all he has to do is throw a baby at her and that will give him the window needed to kill her. And then Willow well she's easily kidnapped maybe a crowbar and dynamite, maybe he'll make a weekend of it.'

Xander's eyes glowed red as he pushed the Joker against the wall.

'Do it!'

Xander just threw a punch and looked in shock seeing he has punched through the Joker's stomach. Joker looked at him and simply died laughing when Xander punched through the rest of his stomach as Gotham's worst murderer hit the floor dead.

Xander stood in shock at what he's just done looking at the clown's corpse. He looks at his own blood stained hand and quietly backs away before disappearing flying back to Sunnydale.

* * *

Hours later, Commissioner Gordon was at the now crime scene that used to be the Joker's cell as they cart the psychopath off. Gordon rested against the wall as an obese man in a suit stood up and looked at him. "Commish, does it really matter if we actually investigate this? I mean with the exception of his little tweety bird in the female cell blocks it's not like anyone is going to miss the Joker after all the people he's done in."

"Harvey" Jim said softly.

Harvey Bullock shrugged he just thinks cops can be spending their time on better things it's not like they've lost the patron saint of Gotham. "Just saying no one is going to miss this yahoo." Bullock sees a figure from the shadows dressed in a lot of black. "Except for maybe that yahoo."

Gordon turns and sees Batman emerge from the shadows. "Had a feeling you'd show up."

"Any idea who did this?" Batman asked looking around he can't count how many times he's actually dreamed of doing it but who would kill the Joker while he's in Arkham, the other inmates scare each other with Joker stories.

"No, and I'm pulling myself off the case after tonight. I think I might end up shaking the hand of whoever killed Sarah's killer before bringing him in." Gordon replied somberly looking at the clown's body bag as it leaves for the morgue.

Batman looked at him calmly and he could understand that. Gordon shot Joker in the legs when he murdered Sarah and all the Joker did was laugh at him for not being able to go through with it. He looks up at the camera and sees a clue most people would be oblivious too. But he's been around Superman enough to know what a Heat Vision burn mark looks like.

* * *

Clark Kent was in bed with his wife Lois Lane Kent whom quickly turned a deep shade of red and released her legs from Clark's waist and pulled a blanket over her naked body covering herself before shouting. "Bruce! What the fuck! Bat perv."

Bruce just quietly turned to Clark. "Rooftop, now"

Clark didn't say a word knowing his resolve face. He turned to Lois his constant source of support in Metropolis. "Wish me luck because if this was just a robbery, I'm going to kill him."

Lois smiled and kissed him. "Good Luck Smallville."

Clark came out on the roof in full Superman gear right down to the red underwear. "Bruce you better have a good reason for this."

"Where were you earlier today? About 12:30 Gotham time." Bruce asked.

Clark thought it through he wasn't saving anyone so for the past two weeks that meant. "With Lois in the Planet utility closet."

Batman rolled his eyes earth's greatest champion folks. "Don't you two do anything else?"

Superman smirked it's not his fault that he sees life outside the cape while Bruce has all but abandoned it. "Emil is making progress with merging our DNA."

Batman remained calm he's happy for Clark, he's practically the team dad of the Justice League, they deserve to have a child of their own but they have a serious problem. "So, has anyone escaped from the Phantom zone lately?"

Clark shakes his head. "I'd know of it and all of the robots are in perfect functioning order as far as I know. Bruce what's going on?"

"There's another Kryptonian on earth." Bruce replied knowing how Clark will react.

Clark took a moment and let that sink in he's not the last, there is another. A quiet smile forms on his face. "Where is he?"

"He or she was in Gotham earlier today." Bruce looks at Clark's smile if he seemed peaceful he wouldn't have had a problem given the control he has over his powers. However when the first thing you do is kill a man it makes him uneasy. "Whoever it was killed the Joker."

Clark stood stumped at him. "We both know what that clown was like maybe he just picked the wrong guy to be his victim."

Bruce looked at him. "He murdered the Joker in Arkham Asylum."

Clark frowned after Brainiac and Zod is it too much to ask for one piece of Krypton to survive that was good. "Just help me find him before he hurts anyone else."

* * *

Xander was in the bathroom of his own house taking off the gloves he was afraid of history repeating itself and Bruce finding him. He looked at his hands and realized the blood soaked through the gloves as he ran them under the sink desperate to make his hands clean. He killed a man. He flat out murdered him… but he had to. He had to right?

* * *

Author Notes

Injustice Gods among us is owned by DC and Netherealm

I wanted to get feedback before even thinking further on this story with Xander killing someone.


	11. Sixteen and a Group of Thirty Somethings

Smallville: Season 10 AU Post Supergirl

MCU: The Winter Soldier

* * *

Clark jogged around Washington DC just trying to figure out what the hell happened to his life. He saved the world, he stayed behind to make sure Zod didn't destroy earth or conquer it. He forsook his people for earth. Why is he being punished? Lois left he guesses it was her choice. He didn't exactly beg her to stay. He sent Carter to look after her for a while and he reported back that she chose to stay. Carter suspects that Lois knows his secret and is keeping quiet because she believes she's holding him back. Given the facebook post with her and Perry's nephew Richard he's guessing she moved on. After all it was what broke her and Oliver up. She felt she could never keep up with Oliver so what would happen if the truth came out about him? Ironically his superhero career crashed and burned after she left. Jor El disowned him for nearly killing a Lex clone. He can't kill a monster that was going to blow up half of Metropolis. But Jor El can vaporize all the teenage girls and federal agents he wants. And what was his plan for Lex when he was possessed by Zod… oh yeah shiv him with a crystal dagger.

As for Metropolis, well, Kara's got it under control for now. She can withstand the darkness. As it is now if Clark gets near it, it will likely swallow him whole, with Kara doing such a good job in his place there was no need for him in Metropolis anymore. Since Jor El is giving him the cold shoulder Clark decided to explore the world see the people in it that he wants to save. He was actually in Europe until last week he got an unexpected phone… No, not this again!

"On your left."

Clark shook his head; the blur is not exactly active anymore… why not. Clark picked up speed and saw the dirty blondish haired man. "Not this time pal."

They both ran as they turned the corner and ran straight down. They both came up to another runner and shouted. "On your left." They both turn and increase speed going just a little faster as they turn the corner again along with the next two coming to a familiar person.

The person they passed rolled his eyes in frustration here they go again. "Don't do it, don't do it."

"On your left!"

The man tries to catch up to them, but after a few seconds he's unable to carry on and stops to rest.

* * *

Clark and the person he was running against walk up to the other guy.

"Need a medic?"

The other man laughed. "I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

Clark's opponent laughed.** "**I guess I got a late start." He turned to Clark. "How'd you run so fast?"

Clark looked at them not good as he sat down on the floor. "I just figured you'd be exhausted after the first twenty miles. I'm tired."

The other guy looked at him. "Oh, really? You should both be ashamed of yourselves. You should take another lap." He hesitated for a moment before saying sarcastically "Did you two just take it? I assumed you two just took it?

"What unit are you with?" Clark's opponent asked.

"Fifty-eighth, Para-rescue. But now I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson." Sam replied.

"Steve Rogers." Clark's opponent introduced himself. Not that Clark didn't know who he is. Steve gives Sam a hand to rise and help him up.

Sam looked at him. ** "**I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

"It takes some getting used to." Steve replied. "It's good to meet you, Sam."

Steve turned to Clark. "And you are?"

Clark got up to his feet and shook their hands. "Clark Kent"

Steve looked at him well he's not military that's for sure but he can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with this picture. Or he's a training to be an Olympic athlete. "You're not military are you?"

"No"

"Reporter?"

"Formerly, I quit, but Tess is calling it a sabbatical." Clark answered.

Steve looked at him. "Are you looking for a story?"

Clark shook his head. He's Captain America of course he would have interviewers hounding him. "No I'm on sabbatical and don't know if I'm heading back."

Sam looked at him. "Problems at home."

Clark nodded. "Something like that."

Steve looked at the two for a moment and turned to leave not really feeling like he can talk to people 70 years ahead of his time.

"It's your bed right?" Sam asked luring Steve back.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

Sam looked at him and clarified. "Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there I slept on the ground and used rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed and it's like..."

"Lying on a marshmallow. I feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor." Steve replied.

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"How long?" Steve asked knowing Sam was in the military.

"Two tours." Sam answered. "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

Steve thought on it momentarily. "Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot trying to catch up."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, "Trouble Man" soundtrack. Everything you've missed jammed into one album." Sam offered.

Steve smiled. "I'll put it on the list." Steve gets his small notebook and pen out and notes it down on his list.

Clark took the time to look over the list as Steve flips to the latest page showing Star wars Rocky and other things. As tempted as he is, he can't let Captain America watch that. "The last item on the last page you were on, I'd cross that out if I were you."

Steve looked at the list item. "A good friend put that on the list for me."

"Your friend is screwing with you." Clark replied. "If I could have caught Bart I would have punched him in the face full charge for trying to show me that. I'd recommend avoiding it for your own mental sanity.".

Steve looked at it. So does the word of a complete stranger carry more weight then a friend you fought on the battlefield with… "I don't know he said it was important."

Sam looked at the list item. Well... Clark's definitely not wrong. "Who do you trust more with your mental health complete strangers or Tony Stark?"

Steve takes a pen and crosses out the last item.

Steve gets a text message and checked his phone._ 'Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. :)'_ "Alright, Sam, Clark, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that's what you two wanna call running." The three shake hands.

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam asked.

Steve nodded.** "**Oh, that's how it is."

Sam laughed.** "**Okay. Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know."

Steve smiled he might have made a friend. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Okay." Sam replied.

* * *

Clark watched as a black car came up. Don't be Tess or Oliver… especially not Oliver. He watched the window roll down and can only wish it was Tess. Instead was a beautiful green eyed redhead in a black car. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

Natasha looked out the window and saw Steve with two new friends. "Hey, fellas. Any of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

Steve walked over to her car and got in; Sam gave Natasha and her car an appreciative look. Natasha looked at the other person. He gave her an appreciative look but unlike Sam it's like he's looking for something. Is he a SHIELD agent watching Steve when Sharon can't?

Sam smiled at Natasha. "How you doing?"

Natasha just gave a cold shrug. "Hey."

Steve looked at the two. "You can't run everywhere."

Clark bites his tongue if just to avoid saying speak for yourself. He didn't expect Natasha to show up. Thanks for the heads up partner.

Sam shook his head. "No, you can't."

They watched as Natasha quickly pulls away and drives off.

Clark turned to the last person here. "It was nice meeting you Sam."

"Yeah, you too man." Sam replied. "Stop by sometime."

"I'm not a soldier." Clark replied.

Sam looked at him. He might not have enlisted but he recognizes a fighter when he sees one. "Fair enough.

* * *

Once out of range of everyone Clark looked around once he was certain no one was nearby he pulled out his phone and dialed and listened for the other person.

"Nice job choking when the Black Widow showed up."

"She caught me off guard… wasn't much I could do Chloe." Clark replied. "By the way thanks for warning me that I was running neck and neck with a super soldier.

Chloe took a small breath. "Didn't have the heart to stop you. It looked like you were having fun for a change. So, tell me you found something. Can I have hope for even an inkling?"

Clark shook his head trying to figure this out. "No, I didn't see anything on insight. Did you have any luck hacking into it?"

"No, it's like the computer itself was working against me I've never seen anything like it before." Chloe replied at her laptop.

Clark thought on it. "How about watchtower can we get better results there?"

Chloe shook her head. "That's not an option Clark, I told you that."

"Actually you called me in Rome and said everyone we care about is in trouble get to Washington DC. I've been scratching my head as to why I haven't told Oliver where you are already."

"Because one day real soon the team is going to be kidnapped by something big. We can't save them if we're kidnapped too." Chloe answered.

Clark leaned back against the wall. "So what is insight anyway?"

"Right now from the very little I could get off it, it's a list of about twenty million people. Also most of the names are locked up tight. If I didn't know how to look for you and the others with the Fate helmet. I never would have found out about it."

Clark thought on it that's frightening. "So, what number is everyone?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, yeah that's what matters now. "You were 16, Kara is 30. I'm 31, Oliver is 33 Carter is 38 I'm still working to get the rest."

Clark nodded no closer to this mystery now then ever. "Keep at it. I'll stay close to Captain America."

"Hero worshiper" Chloe shook her head in disbelief hearing the dial tone.

Clark hung up the phone and simply walked trying to figure out his next move. Yes he worshiped Captain America a bit when he was a kid. Guy using powers that made him different to do the right thing. Of course he'd look up to him. He would have even joined the fight in New York against the alien army if he wasn't busy being poisoned by the League and then trading blows with Doomsday while Oliver and the others gave the two a Texas Funeral. Problem is after Checkmate he's not sure this SHIELD can be trusted and this list isn't helping.

* * *

Author Notes

I wanted to write something for this.

As for the time of day not matching up. Clark would already be the red blue blur during the Avengers. I had to write something to keep the League out of the Chutari fight.


	12. The Exchange Students

A/N

Season 2 AU for Buffy being in early 2010s.

AU for the crossover with the series beginning about seven months later then it did in its canon.

This will be like a made for TV version as the actual fic will definitely be rated M if I do it.

* * *

Buffy stood ready to attack a sword in her right hand and an axe in her left. Suck it Barbara. She moved with deadly like grace surrounded by six adversaries. She moved with her right cutting two heads off and spun around avoiding her next attacker. She buried her axe in her next attacker's skull. She ran with her sword and cut off her next two opponents heads before burying the axe in last attacker's head with a backhanded motion. "That's right, slayer ballerina."

Buffy caught her breath a trail of human blood on her face running down her cheeks but none of its hers. "Who's next?" Buffy looked behind her and saw 50 more all slowly limping towards her. "Oh no, why don't they stop!"

"Buffy we're good to go!"

Buffy turned to the helicopter and ran right into the passenger seat. "Please tell me you know how to work this."

A blood soaked Xander had his hands on headphones putting it on his head and gave a nod. "Yeah I got it, fifty cent pilot dog tags who knew. Flight control Tokyo this is the Kojima military base we're sending a helicopter into the sky."

"Negative Kojima you are unauthorized to take this flight."

Xander shook his head frustrated even after all this they're still following orders. "Yeah, this was more of a FYI call Tokyo. This place crawls with them."

Buffy watched as the blades spun louder and louder. She watched her enemies walk into their path. The helicopter blades acted as twin swords creating a circle of death cutting their heads off. Giving them blood splattered windows. "Those blades are going to break off or muck up with blood eventually."

"I know!" Xander assured her pulling down as the helicopter left the floor and he let out a smile going up and up. "OK, we're clear. Now let's go find the others."

Buffy looked at the night sky it's so peaceful here compared to what's below now. "How did this happen?"

Xander looked out the window and shook his head. Hard to believe it was another day of school in the morning. "I don't know. All we can do is survive it for now."

* * *

**12 Hours Earlier**

Willow walked into the new school. Laws are a lot more lax in Japan. She, Xander, and Buffy each have their own apartment here. Her parents were proud of her for wanting independence. She thinks the Harris family was happy with one less mouth to feed, and Buffy... Willow took a moment to catch her breath and quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a medallion she put around her neck. She needs this or no one is going to understand what she's saying and she won't understand what she's reading and listening to. She ran into the building and was cut off by a guy in the black school uniform and three of his friends.

Willow shook her head. "I, I don't really have time right now I'm late for class."

The boy let out a smile. "I just want to talk."

Willow shook her head. "Look, you seem like a nice guy, I just can't talk right now." Willow went to leave and the boy grabbed her arm rattling her as she freaked out hitting his arm desperately. "Get off of me!"

Willow shook her head seeing an old friend running behind her as Xander ran up and slugged the boy knocking him down.

Xander shook his head this is an interesting way to start the morning. "Get your hands off her."

The boy's friends flanked him as he got up to his feet. "And what are you going to do about it butt head?"

Xander glared at them he just wanted a normal day of school, how hard was it to have that. "Oh please I can beat the three of you in three…" Xander stopped hearing someone walk up next to him. "Forty five seconds"

The boys looked at them and it was almost like their opponents weren't human with the looks they were giving them. How can an attractive ninety pound blond girl in a tight white shirt and a green miniskirt look so intimidating. They backed off and went to class.

Xander looked to his left and let out a smile seeing his best friends rocking catholic schoolgirl looks in green miniskirts and white shirts that are tight around their chests. "I love seeing that sight."

"Strike one" Buffy warned. She'll never forgive Giles for signing them up for formal wear seeing Xander in the same black clothes as the rest of the boys.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I got Kendo workout to do. Still can't believe Giles signed me up for that and it counts towards extra curricular activities. See ya around Will."

"See ya around Xander."

Xander looked at her for a moment simply muttering "yeah" as he left.

Buffy watched him leave almost with a smile. "That was civil; I was waiting for him to tell me to go forget myself."

Willow gave an honest shrug. "That was the most friendly Xander has been to you for a while maybe he's letting go a bit."

Buffy smiled hopeful to just get back to common gorund but the smile quickly fell. "If I had done what I needed to do. When I had the chance…"

"I don't blame you." Willow assured her cutting her off. "And deep down neither did Xander. He told me himself it's just every time he sees you… he sees Angel... then he goes bull seeing red."

Buffy nodded understanding Xander needed a fall guy. Things went to hell so fast after her seventeenth birthday party. Angel lost his soul after having sex with her. He killed Jenny's uncle leaving Buffy, her, and Giles to find the corpse. She had a chacne to kill him at the mall but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Angel would make her pay dearly for her mercy. The next week Willow's almost boyfriend Oz was sired by Angel and turned at his viewing. Xander staked him while he was trying to tear through Willow's clothes and Oz told Buffy Angel sends his love as he dusted. Then Valentine's day they were hit with the triple whammy. Drusilla killed her mother, as well as Ms. Calendar, whom was working on restoring Angel's soul and to add to Buffy's friends list. Angel threw Xander down from the second floor of his room and broke Cordelia's neck. It was supposed to leave Buffy feeling helpless knowing Xander and Willow, her two best friends were next and she still couldn't stop it.

It had the exact opposite effect. Killing Cordelia enraged Xander whom ran off into the night. And although he's not willing to share any details Giles has confirmed Angel, Drusilla, and Spike are dead and dust. Also whatever Xander did caused Giles to call the council and swap out Kendra and Buffy and force them to move to Japan within mere days not even getting to stay for the funerals.

* * *

Xander threw a thrust with a kendo stick as his opponent almost effortlessly blocked it. He threw a parry knocking his opponent back. He rushed the advantage and his opponent took advantage of his eagerness and cracked him a couple times in the arms and legs as he fell to the floor.

Xander's opponent took his mask off revealing black hair as he put his hand out. "Care for another round?"

Xander shook his head and got up sore and almost limping. "No you thoroughly won the last round for the day, so are you the Captain or something?"

"Second best and I don't even come close to the captain. She makes everyone look like an idiot child." Xander's opponent replied. "You got some moves though." Xander still won 3-2.

"Yeah a crazy British crazy guy has been teaching me." Xander nodded. "Think I'm gonna scrape up my dignity and get some air."

"See ya"

Xander gave a quiet nod and left the room.

* * *

Xander stood outside in an empty stairway catching his breath. He looked across and saw a boy talking to a pink haired girl in a conversation that constantly uses the word stupid. He sighed and looked back to the main gate seeing someone leaning against it as the PE teachers greet the man behind the gate.

Xander watched as one of the teachers bounced the man's head off the gate. The sheer force likely knocked the poor drifter out cold on the fence. "What the hell kind of school is this?" Why couldn't there be teachers like that at Sunnydale.

To Xander's surprise the man behind the gate bit one of the teacher's arms and in a powerful bite too. The teacher collapsed blood gushing down his arm as his skin went pale. The crazy bastard must have got an artery.

Xander watched as the gym teacher got up and tackled one of the female teachers to the floor as he bit her neck and ripped and bit her throat out.

Xander looked away green all over his face. "Or, there are zombies in Japan."

* * *

Xander ran into the building as if whatever deity's whip he believed in was right behind him. He ran right up to the class he was looking for and banged on the open door getting everyone's attention.

The teacher looked up and it's his least favorite of the English exchange students. "Mr. Harris it's bad enough you darken my door at 5th period what do you want?"

Xander just focused on the class seeing Buffy and Willow. "666"

Buffy and Willow immediately got up and left class following Xander as the three made a dash for the library.

* * *

Giles looked at the three practically barge into his office just like old times. "Can I help you three?"

Xander looked at him concerned. "We have a 666."

Giles looked at him astonished. Giles rushed him out of the country and Buffy and Willow chose to follow. All to avoid situations like this... and others. "Xander, what did you see?"

"Zombies" Xander answered easy enough.

Buffy looked at him. "There are no zombies in Japan, there's no hellmouth."

Xander rolled his eyes. How can he have to explain zombies to a slayer? "Hey the guy outside the gate bit the PE male teacher, the male teacher died, got up and started biting everyone else and they came back to life. I call it as I see it."

Buffy turned to her watcher. "I think it won't hurt to look right."

They all held their head hearing the sound blare of the PA system.

"This announcement is for all the students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate in an orderly fashion. I repeat… Get away from me! Get back! Help! Help! Heeeeaaaaagh!" The principal's screams echoed through the building.

Willow looked at them nervously. "Hate to sound like a coward but shouldn't we be going."

Giles nodded walking to a locked bookcase. His slayer right behind him and her friend's right after wondering what he's doing.

Buffy looked at him in confusion. "Giles what are you doing zombies eat brains, not books." Buffy watched her watcher work the keys. She moved here to get away from things like this. Although she also thought it wouldn't be over because of who she was as a slayer. Once Giles opened the door she realized he shared a similar opinion.

Xander looked at the entire case full of weapons from axes to daggers, stakes, and even some likely new additions for him. "Cool!"

Giles looked at what was set up. "I believe someone once said if you want peace prepare for war."

Buffy took out a baseball bat bolted to a crowbar and handed it off to Willow. She looked over her weapons and took a crossbow for herself along with a long sword and a couple daggers. Willow grabbed a dagger for herself and some powders for some things Ms. Calendar might or might not have taught her to try to keep her safe from Angel.

Giles simply grabbed a sword and a dagger all he needed. He grabbed a much different black sheathed sword and handed it to Xander.

Xander took a moment to appraise the sword and took it out of it's sheathe revealing a double edged katana a dragon carved into the sword at the bottom of the blade. "Whoa, what is this?"

"I mean to give this to you after your first win in um Kendo. Now seems like a more appropriate opportunity." Giles replied.

"Thanks Giles, for everything." Xander sheathed the sword and used a pack in the bookcase to put it on his back and saw it had room for a lot more so he might as well use it. He took a wooden battle axe and strapped it on his back next to the sword. He took two of the newer additions to weapons as commando guy took over and checked the guns both very clean and very useable. He packed them on each side and took all of the magazines he could pocket.

Buffy opened the door of the library. "Let's get downstairs and get the hell out of here."

Giles instantly cut her off knowing Buffy. She'll fight till her last drop of blood is spent. "Going downstairs in this would be suicide. If what Xander said is true, then even if just one of the zombies gets a hold of you it's all over."

"And where there's not… them, there will be humans packed in and panicked. It will be like going against six hundred really dumb dogs." Xander replied, he agreed with Giles. "So how do we get out of here before we're all late night snacks?"

Giles thought on it and got a plan together. "Simple, we climb up the roof, and go down the fire escape."

Xander let out a smile. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Buffy slammed through the door with quite a bit of force making it out onto the roof. It's like a frigging Romero movie already up here. She ran out and cut one's head off. Xander ran up behind her and cut one of the zombie's heads off.

Xander turned around and was greeted by a brunette haired zombie schoolgirl. He froze up looking at her and quietly backed away. The girl grabbed Xander by his head and Giles acted quickly and cut the girls head off with his sword. Xander shook his head as if clearing it. "Thanks!"

Willow looked across and saw three students desperately fighting one two boys and a girl. "Guys over there."

Buffy ran over and was trying to pull the zombie off, and even with her strength she was finding it difficult to pull it off as it turned to her.

Xander acted quick and got the axe handle in its mouth to keep it from biting the guy. "Will someone please bash this thing in the skull already?"

One of the other students grabbed his baseball bat and brought it down on the creature's head and he stopped instantly.

A white haired student in the boy's uniform holding the zombie caught his breath. "Thanks Takashi."

The brown haired student Takashi watched Giles cut another one's head off as he got close. "Holy crap! What kind of librarian are you?"

Giles shook his head. "Now is not the time to explain this who are you three?"

The girl stood up with what looked to be a broken broom handle. Red hair and the girls short green skirt and white uniform. "I'm Miyamoto Rei." She pointed to the white haired. "This is Igou Hisashi, and the on with the bat Kimuro Takashi."

Giles gave a calm nod. "Well I'm Mr Giles. the new librarian, and they are Harris Alexander, Rosenberg Willow, and Summers Buffy."

Hisashi looked to Giles. "Does the school have a plan for this?"

Xander looked around and handed a crowbar to Hisashi. "Right now the plan is not get caught by those things. You can't fight them unarmed puts you in biting distance and it's just like the movies, they bite you, and it's all over."

Hisashi took the new weapon. "So what's the plan?"

Giles looked around the roof. "Right now the plan is to climb down the fire escape. It's going to be a massacre inside the school."

Rei smiled finally an actual plan to escape this hell. "It's across the roof."

Takashi smiled tightening his grip on the bat. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Xander crushed one's head in two with his axe as Buffy simply cut her zombie attacker's head off. Between all seven they easily cleared a path to the other side. Xander looked at the drop to the metal steps it's not that big they can jump it. "Why doesn't this start at the roof?"

Rei gave an honest shrug. "It's only supposed to be used to evacuate from the school not the roof."

Buffy turned to the others she's the most flexible. "I'm going first lightest person and it's only a floor drop." This way she can help the others down.

The others nodded as Buffy dropped to a loud racket landing on steel. Buffy turned around and almost instantly three of them crashed through the window.

Xander turned around and saw every single zombie now coming in their direction. Xander shook his head and pulled out one of his guns. Eighteen zombies, don't miss. "Get her up now!"

Buffy listened to gunshots as she struggled against one. After a moment she realized what she was up against and let him push her back. Giving her perfect leverage to throw the undead boy off the fire escape to the concrete below. She kicked the next one in the face and he tumbled over the railing. She grabbed the last one's arm and just threw him off before the grey faced teacher could take a bite. Buffy looked down the steps and saw a whole army of ugly dead teachers and students hobbling up the steps from the first floor. They're cutting off the escape, how are they this smart?

Hisashi and Takashi quickly leaned over the railing and each put a hand up.

"Summers you have to get out of there now." Takashi ordered.

Buffy looked up and nodded. Right, Japan last names first. Buffy ran up the wall and with each of her hands grabbed one of the boys and they pulled her up.

Xander looked around and saw if anything it made it worse seeing zombies banging at windows and everything else. "So what do we do now?"

Rei turned to Takashi as she quickly remembered. "Can I have your phone I need to call my dad? He's a cop."

Giles looked at her in confusion, though with everything going he couldn't blame her. "Young lady, don't you think the police would have already been called?"

"It's a special number for emergencies only." Rei assured him. "He might be able to tell us what's going on?"

Willow looked around seeing the chaos and them powerless to stop it. Teachers and students alike are jumping out the windows in fear and madness. Down below she sees the creatures eating the women's volleyball team as they shout in pain desperate to flee but they're up so high there's not a thing they can do. "What's going on, it's like a nightmare come true?"

Xander and Buffy just hugged her and tried to get her to look away. He doesn't want to imagine what's going on in the school. Xander looked out and saw portions of the city on fire. "Guys, it's not just the school."

Hisashi looked down all around the city smoke was rising fires were burning… they're everywhere. "Rei, tell me you got through."

"I did." Rei let out in a smile hearing someone pick up the phone. "Dad"

"Takashi, is Rei with you? You must have gotten this number from her."

Rei looked at the phone. "Dad it's me."

"Takashi look we're overrun here, help isn't on the way; the city is already in panic mode you have to get out."

"Dad, can't you hear me?" Rei asked fear creeping into her voice as clung to the phone.

"The city is already in panic mo…"

Rei's eyes widened in fear when she heard the dial tone. "But I don't understand things were normal just a little while ago. How could he not hear me?"

Xander looked around. All this crap and not a hellmouth in sight, they could have stayed at home for this crap. "We're gonna have to go through the school aren't we?"

Giles gave a somber nod watching the girl's volleyball team get up a lot deader. They all might not make it. "I'm afraid so."

"Gorram it." Xander muttered and clutched his axe tight ready to split some heads open as Buffy kicked in the door.

Buffy turned to them. "I'll lead the charge don't fall too far behind."

Willow watched in the back. If this is happening all over their world is over. If they want to stand any chance in the new one they'll all have to work together to survive the world of the dead.

* * *

Author's Notes

High school of the dead is owned by Daisuke Sato


	13. Along the Long Way

Walter Barnes sat behind his desk figuring out financial statements for the bank he's been working at for most of his life now. When he volunteered for a top secret mission over twenty years ago this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Although all things considered it's likely much safer then what most people got dragged into?

"Walter Barnes"

Walter quickly pulled a gun the Desert Eagle he always had hidden in case of emergencies. He looked at his latest customer. "Are you here to kill me?"

"No, I am here for the content of the safety deposit boxes."

"Which ones?' Walter asked.

"All of them."

Walter looked at the man and got up to his feet and put the gun back in his desk. "Must be running low on good men if they're sending someone like you huh?"

The other man just stared at him blankly. Walter shook his head and grabbed a ring of keys he was given in 1961 when the bank first opened and he worked as a teller. "Here you go?"

Walter watched the other man open the doors one by one first out was false papers that will be fake ids soon enough. Walter watched as the man unloaded pieces and pieces with each key putting the separate pieces together. Walter looked at it as the pieces started coming together as a coherent thought in his mind realizing just what it is. "Holy shit, is this what I think it is?"

"I do not know what you think this is." The other man replied laying down the last piece ten clear vials all banded together. One was enough for any mission.

Walter let out a quiet gulp. "This is an update. There's enough power here to level half the country. What the hell are you going up against?"

"I am not authorized to discuss it." The other man replied. "Over thirty percent of your body mass has converted to girth."

"Age, inactivity, and McDonald's, get the hell out of here." Walter ordered this has to break some peace treaty somewhere in the world today.

* * *

In the middle of Smallville Kansas amid a meteor shower. We see a familiar sight of a spaceship landing starting what should be one of the world's greatest stories of hope. But in this world a general was much more bitter, and this tale of hope ended tragically before it could even begin. And would serve as a prelude to what is to come.

A spaceship lands in the field creating a crater as it opens and a little boy with no clothing climbed out. The boy looked up to the sky and a much bigger ship passed him and landed.

The boy watched as this started to seemingly bleed steel black blood. Eventually the blood started rising up and taking shape into a humanoid appearance resembling a dark haired man in black clothes as he approached the child whom looked at him with an innocent stare.

Brainiac looked at the boy with a smile serving his master's final objective to end this wretched line of traitors.

"Step away from the boy."

Brainiac turned to the sight seeing someone walking up.

A man walked up the walking cliché of a biker. Over six feet tall, leather jacket grey shirt and leather pants brownish hair and sunglasses. He walked with a big piece of metal in his hands which he held like a rifle as it extended and sparks of electricity shot out. "The brain interactive construct… I've been waiting for you."

Brainiac watched as the piece of metal changed into a weapon that resembled a futuristic sniper rifle. "What's that supposed to…"

The other man fired it as a seeming lightning bolt hit him and Brainiac was sent into the air and crashed into his ship.

Brainiac looked at himself trying to hold himself together as smoke came out. "What the hell are you?"

"Cyberdyne systems model 101 series 800"

The terminator waited as each of the remaining nine vials went from clear to red. Once all were red the terminator grabbed the boy and put him behind and opened fire this time a seemingly self sustained lightning storm attacking Brainiac, his ship, and the boy's ship. Brainiac shouted in agony as pieces of him started to vaporize with nowhere to go as half his face crackles and pops.

The terminator kept the weapon focused as the little ship is completely vaporized while the big one finally starts cracking into pieces. With one final blast the ship and Brainiac are vaporized into chars of red that dissipate in the sky to nothing.

* * *

The terminator walked over to the boy and put his leather jacket on him hoisting him up. He was sent to protect him the same as Sarah Conner. He hoisted him up into the truck he drove here in putting the rail cannon next to him. "Seatbelt Kal El."

The terminator strapped him in and got in the front. At least he'll have his mission until Sarah Conner and Kyle Reese return.

The terminator turned the key and the engine didn't start. He looked as a blue truck drove up and a red headed woman and blond man came out.

Martha Kent looked at the toddler in the backseat whom smiled at her. "Is your son OK?"

"Yes" The terminator replied looking at the engine all the energy the rail cannon put out fried it and broke the gun beyond repair. "We were trying to get to 2025 Beaumont when this started."

Jonathan nodded their car engine must have got fried in the meteor shower… somehow. "Well you shouldn't be here in the middle of a meteor shower. Come on we'll give you a ride."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Terminator created by James Cameron

Terminator Genysis is in no way owned by me. Problem is I don't know who does.


	14. The Castaways

Author Notes: A lot Storylines have been jumped to 2011 for my own convenience

* * *

A man in jeans and a white shirt ran as fast as his legs could take him. He knows it's asinine but he really wishes he wasn't the best pilot in the world. It led him to being the only one capable of even making this trip. He ran alongside two others but was falling behind from the smoking in his youth. Where's the flower girl when you need her? The two following him one was a blond haired man in purple shirt and pants a sword almost as big as him strapped to his back. The other was a girl in a black miniskirt. A white shirt and black top over her undershirt black gloves on her hands. The three turn hearing the door shake as the man in purple commanded. "Keep moving!"

The girl turned around seeing the door behind them ripped down. The girl looked at the intruder… and she uses that word lightly it's more like a tornado. She's not sure if this is little pieces of the land called Materia that's causing it. Or the lunatic is really moving fast enough to sustain a tornado. She came to a stop they'll never outrun that. "Go!"

The boy in blond shook his head in disbelief only to turn around in time to see her jump into the tornado. "Tifa don't!"

Tifa Lockhart jumped into the tornado ready for one last round. A couple punches and kicks were heard in the tornado until it came to an abrupt stop. The winds dissipated revealing Tifa held in the air by her throat by a man with long black hair and a goatee down his face showing old empty eyes like there was very little was left to see.

The man looked at the foolish woman brave enough to fight him head on. "Sorry my dear. This is where you get off."

Tifa's eyes could only widen as before the man in purple could even get to her. The monster simply squeezed down on her throat until a loud disgusting crunch was heard. The monster of this world simply dropped Tifa's body and let it go limp.

The man in purple stopped gut checked on the verge of tears from anger and pain. How… how could someone be so cruel to make Sephiroth look like an innocent child? Cloud was oblivious to the green glow that now surrounded his blade. "T-Tifa… you bastard!"

The monster looked at the boy in his eyes amused. "I am Vandal Savage, destroyer of empires! Who are you to stand against me?"

"Cloud Strife, infantryman!"

Savage tilted his head. "Really?"

Cloud shouted as all around him exploded in a red aura. He looked at his sword for a moment before disappearing in a golden streak. Savage felt the blood flow from a cut to his face followed by one to the gut and the next to the back and the cuts kept coming eventually covering his entire body with a few stabs through the chest as well.

Cloud came a stop and saw the bloody mess that was once a man as it hobbled to the floor. For the first time Cloud actually looked at his blade and saw the glow. "Huh? He let out a smile. "Thanks Aerith." He walked over to Tifa.

The man in the white shirt watched as Savage pulled himself back to the feet. They can't even beat him with Aerith's help.

Cloud looked behind and mouthed. "Just go." Cloud's hands glowed green as one hand shot lighting and the other shot fire striking Savage. "Cid get going!"

Cid ran into the next room as Cloud kept the spells on Savage. "Shera, where are you!"

The brunette scientist in glasses stuck her head out from the right wing. "Right here."

"Where's everyone else?" Cid asked and saw the emergency scared them away... pansies.

Cid rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are you not in the ship yet?"

"Just got one last thing to take care of with those parts from that ship we found in the ocean."

Cid nodded opening the Shera's door. The airship he named after her. "I'm getting ready for take off get in the ship now!"

Shera watched as the door to the ship opened and Cid ran in here's hoping the parts of the Waverider can do as the instructions said. Just as Jenova's madness was finally coming to an end this Savage madness started. She turned around only to see the door ripped apart as Cloud was sent through it smashing into the wall.

"You dropped this!"

Shera could only watch as Cloud's sword was thrown into the room and impaled him right through the chest as the what everyone thought was Ex SOLDIER'S heart came to a stop.

Shera turned to Savage seeing him coming her way. Cid can't wait for her this time there's too much on the line. She takes a remote out of her pocket and hits a button.

Cid's eyes widen in panic seeing from the cockpit all the machines on his ship turn on by themselves. "Shera get your ass in here now!" Cid ran to the window seeing all the doors and windows close and saw the source. "No, no don't do this! Please just get on board!"

Shera simply took a gun out that was a Shinra prototype and fired it at Savage and froze him in place for a moment but he broke free.

Cid hit the window. "Damn it Shera hit the ice gun and get on board." He slammed his fists on the window. "Let me out of here!"

Shera hit one last button as the ship took to the air and launched Cid into the sky. She fires at Savage each slowing him down little and littler until Savage puts his hands on her throat and hoists her up.

Cid can only watch as Savage's hand glows green. "No! No! No!" Cid looked out the window on the ship's com deck and hit the lousdspeaker. "Look at me Shera, you look at me."

Shera looked at Cid in a smile. She should have listened. She guesses this time he was right.

Vandal smiled a sick sadistic grin. The little balls of magic are quite powerful on they're own. Add in his thousands of years of practice with magic and it took seconds for Shera to burst into flames and follow as Shera's body turns to ash.

Cid just looked in empty rage with a look at his enemy that just screamed as he said it out loud. "I will fucking end you!"

Savage watched as the ship took off and instead of blasting it out of the sky. The ship simply shimmered away barely missing the lightning Savage threw at it.

* * *

Cid leaned back and just fell back into the pilot seat. He can pilot the ship but where the hell did Shera send him?

"Sir, where are we going?"

Cid shot out of his seat. "Who the hell said that?"

"I am trying to produce an image of myself but some wires seemed fused together could you."

Cid just kicked the nearest tower as a projection a of a blue hologram woman appeared. "OK, that's new."

"Greetings I am Gideon."

Cid nodded. "Gideon, you want to explain how ya snuck on my boat."

"I didn't sneak on. To point a fact I was copied to this boat from the Wave Rider by Shere just before take off. I'm the reason you're still alive. Sir, where are we going?"

Cid shook his head. "Let's just have you call me Cid. And I have no idea where we're going. I have no idea who the hell that was. He killed the Turks, Rufus, Yuffie, Cloud... Shera." He punched the wall in frustration.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Gideon ordered.

"Sorry."

Gideon looked at him for a moment. "That's alright. As for the man who attacked you his name was Vandal Savage."

Cid looked at Gideon. "You know him."

"Yes my creator helped fight him several times."

Cid sat down in the pilot's chair. "Tell me everything, everything about Savage, everything the Shera can do with the modifications she gave you. Teach me everything you have on Savage."

Cid sat back and kept a quiet focus he can't kill Savage one on one. He just listened he's not sure if it was for hours, days, or even weeks. He trades barbs but mainly he just listens in the green of wherever the hell they are.

"Captain Highwind, are you ready for this."

Cid nodded and got to his feet. "Yeah, just a lot to take in. I do know one thing though. I can't kill this man by myself I'm going to need help. Let's start with big and scary. If we're good to go. Open up a time hole."

"How far back are we going?" Gideon asked.

Cid shook his head. "Too Far"

* * *

**A Long Time Ago But Somehow in a Europe like land **

A man dressed entirely in black just leaned back against the boat. His one good eye open and scouting the boat for danger. This is so boring but at least he's safe… and more importantly she's safe. The land of Midland is probably happy. The Black Swordsman has left their shores. Guts got to his feet and looked around feeling that something isn't right here. The crew of the ship they're on looked at a mangled mess of a monster for lack of a better word. Six foot tall with a scar above his nose and only one eye, multiple scars all over his body, his right arm are pure metal under the elbow. A pack of throwing knives scattered around his chest.

Guts eye widened feeling a new set of eyes watching him as he went for his sword. Of course sword is only a metaphor in Guts' case. Guts sword the Dragon Slayer is more of a seven foot four hundred pound slab of Iron. Guts grabbed the sword and stood ready for a fight.

Cid walked out his hand glowing green. "Wow, and I thought Cloud was overcompensating."

* * *

"I can't believe you acquired… that one first." Gideon replied.

Cid just walked toward the pilot seat. "Easier this way everyone else is in the same time period. Hopefully I won't speak that damn French crap again from such a long jump in time. Anyway set a course for 2011."

Gideon's image looked at him. "May I ask who you want first?"

Cid nodded. _"If we're gonna kill this guy. We're gonna need quite a few people to cover our bases. Up first agility a lot of dumbasses fell victim from just getting grabbed by that animal. I need someone who can move fast and hit just as hard."_

* * *

**Queens **

A grey haired man sat in a police chopper as it went after its target a human spider in white and black. He's going to get that girl for Peter's sake and Gwen's. "Open fire!"

Spider Woman's eyes opened wide sensing the bullets coming. "Really!"

Spider Woman jumped off the building and true to her name spun a quick web line around before getting flattened by gravity. She saw the helicopter coming more quickly and shot out a couple lines pulling her to the ground that much easier.

Captain Stacy looked at it frustrated. When it's the ground she's on the roof. When it's aerial she's on the ground. They have to figure out how Spider Woman's Spider Sense works. "If you have a shot don't waste it ."

"Over civilian population sir, forget it Captain Stacy."

Captain Stacy just hit the door of his side of the helicopter frustrated. "Damn it!"

Spider Woman quickly climbed the building coming up to a stop on an open window in the third floor to come in. Once inside Spider Woman removed her hood showing a much more basic black and white mask resembling a spider. She took off the mask revealing middle blond hair and blue eyes. Gwen Stacy looked herself over in the mirror in a pink shirt and jeans. She seemed good for practice today. Hoping her College 'BFF' Mary Jane wasn't her usual smug faultless pain in the ass self.

"When we have some free time remind me to ask you how awkward your family dinners are."

Gwen turned around to see Cid with a bright green light in his hand.

* * *

Cid leaned back. _"Also this guy was far more powerful in magic. I mean he didn't even need the materia he just thought of them as interesting toys. We're going to need mystical help… from both sides."_

* * *

**San Francisco **

The elevator doors open and in an apartment and a sad representation of a human being walks out. The former source current lawyer Cole Turner walks out and mopes around the place. He puts his wallet and keys on a side table. He picks up a photo of him and his ex wife Phoebe Halliwell and sighs. He looks into the mirror. "Happy Birthday."

He walked into the living room, still carrying the photo. An invisible force creeps in from the balcony. Cole puts the photo down and the force jumps into his body. Cole squirms around and then explodes.

The invisible force turned into a red headed woman in a white shirt and pants a satisfied smile that this nightmare is finally over as Paige Matthews declared. "I did it." Paige heard a noise and lost all hope. "Oops."

Cole's blown up particles started to form together and knocked Paige over the balcony. Cole fully forms together and is angry. He watched as a man with a spear intercepted Paige's flying body and brought her back into the room. "Who the hell are you?"

Paige looked at her new savior. "Who the hell are you?"

"Some explanations are best left for later." Cid's hands just glowed green as bright light hit Cole and Paige.

* * *

Cid sat back in the pilot's seat. "Just for the record that Stop field will hold them from vanishing off right?"

"Yes Captain Cid."

_Savage is a monster but if Materia can hit him then range attacks will do just as good if not more then hand to hand. "We're gonna need a sniper."_

* * *

**Star City**

A one armed man stumbled down the steps a blond wrapped around his arm walking down with him.

"Brenda!"

The one armed man turned around and saw the walking cliché of a biker with longer hair beard and a leather jacket. "You know her?"

The Biker glared at the one armed man. "She's my wife!"

The one armed man nodded. "Oh, if last night was any indication you suck at your job."

The biker looked at him as four of his friends stood up with him. "And you've never heard the one about the one armed man in the ass kicking contest huh?"

The one armed man ran for the bar and quickly chucked the nearest bottle at the bikers. The first one ducked which caused the bottle to clobber the next one in the face as it fell to the floor and broke.

One armed man ran up the wall and turned around right before he fell and kicked another biker in the face knocking him out cold as the one armed man dodged a punch from another biker and countered with a knee to the gut and punched him in the head so hard with his one arm the biker's friend literally bounced off the floor head first and was knocked out.

The husband biker grabbed a pool cue and swung for the fences. The one armed man ducked and the biker broke a pool cue over his last friend's head knocking him out cold.

One armed man smiled and kicked the lead biker in the gut as the lead biker dropped the cue and started coughing.

The one armed man looked at him. "It's one legged moron." The one armed man clobbered with one punch to the face and knocked him out.

Brenda smiled at him. "And I was worried about you... wow."

One armed man shook his head and let out an innocent shrug. Honestly he kind of forgot all about her just now. "OK, why are you still here?"

Brenda glared at him and smacked him in the face. "Forgive me for showing a sad little man some pity sex."

"You pity a lot of men." The one armed man replied.

Brenda walked to her husband and tried to help him up. "You're a cold hearted bastard Harper."

Roy Harper gave an uncaring shrug. Maybe he can get a burger and satisfy all his needs as he just said to himself. "Yeah well so is the rest of the world."

"You've really fallen from grace haven't you?"

Roy turned around just to see Cid with a glowing green hand.

* * *

_Fighting Savage is like fighting a demon. In order to fight him we're going to need someone who knows all about magic and stuff like that. Someone who has dedicated their life to that kind of crap._

* * *

**London**

A middle aged man grabbed the next book. He misses home but he has to assure himself this is for the best. For his kids to get the strength they need for the rest of the world. For her to get the strength she needs.

The man looked up. But buried his nose back into a book.

Cid burst into the door with glowing green hand and saw he just froze a book. "Where is he?"

"Try looking behind you,"

Cid turned around pulling out his spear and quickly blocked an attack from the man now armed with a battle axe. "How does an old man move so fast?"

Cid moved and parried with each swing of the axe. Only being able to survive because of the random monsters he fought in his home constantly kept him in shape. Cid blocked an over head swing and his opponent just knocked him down with a kick to the gut.

The man looked at him. "So what do you want? Who do you work for?"

Cid rolled his eyes from his spot on the floor as his hand glowed green. "I'll explain later Mr. Giles."

* * *

_Also someone who's dedicated their life to fighting monsters. A fighter_

* * *

**Las Angeles**

"Sir, I'd like to point out that this recruit is scheduled to be in jail for another 23 years to life."

Yes Gideon, thank you for that charming piece of information." Cid replied.

In the dank abysmal air of a prison you'll see three girls all laid out on the floor with bloody faces. The last one standing on her own and looking at the rest of the girls just standing in place. The ones who knew better, she watches as a bunch of guards push through to get to her.

The standing woman put her hands up, "Hey this was just self defense."

"We know." The guard assured her. "We saw the whole thing."

The prisoner looked at them. She's not proud of her past. "And you're just getting here now."

"Caught us off guard." The Guard replied. "We forgot we got transfers stupid enough to try to take you out. If it makes you feel any better you got a conjugal visit."

Faith Lehane looked at him intrigued knowing her luck it's probably Angel who needs an up close moment. "Cool"

Faith walked into the trailer and as soon as the door is open Cid gets out of his seat and hits her with the green light.

* * *

_From past experiences, a war beast isn't something I'd oppose either._

* * *

**Forks**

A lone woman stood leaned against thee tree just looking at her alpha playing with what looked a seven year old little girl but she's much younger. And apparently in four years the two will be… new thoughts, oh god new thoughts.

She got up and took a walk. Maybe it's just a little bitterness because it's just looking more and more like she can't. She loves her life but it's a quiet one to say the least.

"Rough being the last one isn't it."

The girl turned around and saw Cid. "Yeah, and you are?"

"Cid"

"Leah"

Cid nodded as his hand glowed green.

* * *

_And when all else fails there's nothing against good old brute strength._

* * *

**Smallville **

Clark Kent sat just loading up a box of stuff in the barn and going through it. Tonight is his high school reunion but he has no interest in it. He thought he could do some good in the world. He fell back on it after the incident with Zod and Lois making a beeline for Africa. That came to a crashing halt when he stopped Zod and unleashed the darkness on the world. Clark tried to fight it and it nearly swallowed him whole. Guess the world doesn't need him when it's got a fully developed Kryptonian in Kara.

"You know after ten years, this gets kind of sad."

Clark got to his feet just in time to get hit by Cid's spell.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes and felt he was on the floor. He looked left and right to him and saw a brunette and a redhead on each side of him. Zatanna, what have you done this time?

Cole opened his eyes and saw he was at the bottom end of a dog pile seeing eight other bodies. "Paige! What did you screw up this time?"

The redhead on Clark got to her feet. "Hey, I didn't screw up a damn thing!"

The brunette got to her feet and saw a familiar face in the lineup. "G? What are you doing here?"

Giles shook his head. "I have no idea Faith. The main thing is we make sure we're not in danger."

Gwen got to her feet and smiled seeing her outfit is the pink top and jeans. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if we were in danger."

"Actually you wouldn't, nothing personal." All 9 turned and saw the familiar face of the man who whammied them.

Guts quickly went for his sword and felt that he didn't have it, first time in a while. He aimed his arm expecting to have a cannon but all he had was a stump where his metal arm used to be.

Roy laughed at him and went for his sleeve but couldn't find either of his fletchettes mini arrows to throw. "Crap!"

Cid rolled his eyes. "Yes Mr. Harper, you the Black Swordsman and Mr. Giles have been disarmed of any weapons. I even took Ms. Stacy's contraptions." Cole put out his hand out but no energy ball as the pilot rolled his eyes. "Mr. Turner and Ms. Matthews's powers are currently down until the nth metal nanites break down in an hour or two. Ms. Lehane has been given the damn drugs that most are given during the cruciamentum, Ms. Clearwater and Ms. Stacy have been given enzymes that cut them off from what they do as animals and the bracelet on Mr. Kent's arm will keep him in check."

Clark looked down and rolled his eyes seeing the blue kryptonite on a handcuff. "You seem to know a lot about us."

"I should." Cid replied. "My name is Cid Highwind I'm a pilot in a nice little village and oh yeah I'm from the FUTURE."

Leah looked at him disappointed she can't change like he said but for all of this just for that. "What a load of crap."

Paige shook her head knowing the truth from Piper. "It's possible the guy to the right of me tried to kill my many times great grandmother."

"Sorry…" Cole muttered then remembered what Phoebe said. She's free of him. "That I failed."

Roy looked at Cid and got right in his face angry at being kidnapped like this. "So besides kidnapping us. Is there a reason you brought us all here?"

Cid nodded with an empty look and just drove a syringe into Roy's neck before even Clark could react. Roy fell to his knees in a coughing fit and before long he started throwing up.

Roy threw up some more and looked at the somewhat embarrassing amount of vomit. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Cid looked at the sad state that was once a man. "It's a rapid sobering agent. It's pushing all the vertigo out of your system."

"Ah screw you." Roy replied.

Cid rolled his eyes this is getting annoying fast, each second here is a waste. "Look why don't we just sit down and have some tea and talk about this like rationalized adults."

Gwen looked at him. "You can't be serious. Why would we do that?"

Cid looked at her walking for the edge of the roof as the Shera uncloaked itself. "Simple, you nine have no idea where you are."

"Or when we are." Paige finished realizing they could be a thousand years in the future for all they know.

Giles took a breath of relief seeing whoever this Cid is at least has class as he sat down to a cup of tea.

* * *

Guts watched the others just sit down and Cid just stood his ground.

Cid looked at them seeing paranoid looks and slammed his hands on the table in frustration. "Sit down and drink your god damn tea!"

Giles looked at him. Well, maybe not as much as he thought.

They sat around a big table waiting for the reason they're here. Cid hits a button and soon enough the monster that took everything from him is on screen. "Ladies and gents meet Vandal Savage. Caesar. Hitler... Zod." At the last name Clark and Guts give a pointed stare to Cid. "...Angelus" Faith and Giles now look with same worried eyes. "...The Source, The Volturi" Cole, Paige, and Leah all have the look now. "Malcolm Merlyn and Norman Osborne." Roy and Gwen now have the same look. Cid smiled seeing the undivided attention. "All rank amateurs compared to Savage. His forces have already claimed billions of lives by the time I reached you today. He's probably somewhere out there killing today but I have no idea how to find the guy in this time."

Roy looked at the man his interest is peaked. "So why are we here?"

"I'm assembling a team of heroes to help me fight this guy and end this madness before it spreads to the point of no control." Cid replied.

"Not a hero anymore." Roy pointed out.

Leah shook her head. "I never was one to begin with."

Faith glared at the man. "Technically, I'm an escaped convict blondie... thanks for that by the way."

Gwen looked at her great power… she learned from her mistakes. "You said we're going to fight Savage, how do you expect us to do that if you don't know where he is."

"Time travel darling. I intend to catch or kill Savage before he becomes the monster that destroyed my future and will conquer your world." Cid replied.

Paige looked at him confused. "Then why'd you bring me I can see a couple problems with your plan. You take a witch out of her time and she loses most of her power."

Giles looked at her intrigued. "And you would know that how?"

"I'm a charmed one." Paige answered as Giles nearly spit out his tea. The englishman took a breath in surprise he can't believe the Charmed ones are real.

Cid looked at her amused. "The Shera is a beauty built on pure science. I lived my life through science. I met my wife through science… and hopefully with the science of this ship... I will save this planet again."

Paige looked at him. "Well even if my powers work I can't go. I can't leave my sisters without the power of three."

"I know." Cid pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "That's why if you decide to come with me you gotta give this to your sisters."

Paige opened the envelope and looked at it. "It's an address."

Cid nodded. "Yes to a cabin in Salem that belongs to a witch named Patience. Your sisters can figure it out from there." Cid turned his focus to the whole group. "I want your help with Savage but I can't force any of ya. I also can't wait around for your indecisive asses. Take the day to think it through. I can't do this alone. But I'm going with or without you this time tomorrow from this place. If you need somewhere to go just tell me and I'll drop ya off."

The group stayed where they were. Guts was the first one to answer. "I'm not getting off this boat that flies. I'm going to fight this guy."

Cid turned to him not expecting that. "Why?"

"It's the right thing to do." Guts said seeing Cid look at him each knowing it's a load of crap so Guts confessed. "Also maybe there's medicine in the future for emotional wounds. I just want your word nothing dangerous will happen on my boat when I'm not around to protect them."

Cid nodded. "I give you my word nothing ever happens on that damn boat. As for the rest of you, where to?"

* * *

**Las Angeles **

Cordelia chase picked up the phone with a warm smile. Fred's getting to a good place and not locked in her room. Angel's back championing the championless. Gunn even seemed to close the door on his old gang for the time being. "Angel Investigations we help the… PSYCHO SLAYER!"

Faith looked at Cordy she wonders if she can make the new blond flinch. "Glad to see you too Cor."

Cordy looked at the rogue slayer this has to be a nightmare. "Faith, aren't you supposed to be in jail for like a gazillion years!"

"Murder two twenty five to life." Faith corrected with a smile. "So is my former co worker your boss here?"

"That depends. Are you asking about my British boss or my dead boss?"

"Dead" Faith clarified.

Cordy smiled and pointed upstairs. She's now Angel's problem.

Faith walked in and saw Angel nose deep in a book. "Angel, do you have a couple minutes."

* * *

**Star City **

Green Arrow bolted on foot after the last henchman. With all due respect to everything Clark has done Kara is making him look like an idiot child. Kind of left him with nothing to do in the big city of Metropolis so he headed home until he could find a lead on Chloe. He'd call Clark for an update but since he's not answering the phone he's guessing the big dumb alien is brooding on the farm. Oliver Queen decided the hell with it. He was wasting the Green Arrow in Metropolis so he came home.

Green Arrow quickly knocks the arrow and fires the arrowhead turned into a boxing glove and knocks the last flunky out. "Coming for you Brick."

"I can't believe you actually made that stupid thing."

Oliver turned around startled. He wanted to hear a particular voice from his past but he was hoping for a blond one. "Roy, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Forks **

A Black Wolf ran after a red eyed vampire with a full head of steam. Damn treaty, he kept his pursuit up only to be surprised when a lighter haired wolf attacked from the side and bit the vampire's head off in one bite as the black wolf followed her through the woods.

* * *

**Sunnydale **

Giles knocked on the door waiting for a familiar face to answer it. Sure enough one does but not the one he expected as Tara opened the door. "Oh, um is Willow here?"

Tara shook her head. "No, she's um, well, it's complicated at the moment. I was on Dawn patrol but she's gone to Janice's house… its legitimate this time I checked."

Giles took a breath of relief and just went into Tara's apartment uninvited. Crude, but in Sunnydale much safer then the alternative getting eaten by a vampire is.

* * *

**San Francisco **

Phoebe roamed the house nervously. Where could Paige have been all night. If her little sister went on a Wiccan crusade during Piper's third trimester she will kill her. She watched as two people shimmered in. The red hair sister in question and her face dropped seeing the man with her. "OK, what the hell is this. I tell you I'm emotionally free of you so you kidnap my sister."

Cole rolled his eyes annoyed with the witch for the first legitimate time. "I'm about to butt heads with an immortal monster across time in a high class Delorian. I assure you whatever I'm being blamed for today, it wasn't me I've been too busy to do anything."

Paige looked at him confused. She figured he would say no. "You're going?"

Cole nodded. "Phoebe brought out the best in me. I'm starting to realize she also brings out the worst in me. Just like I can bring out the worst in her. Probably should have left town after Barbas but still loved her. What happened last night was a long needed wake up call to remind me good or evil the world goes beyond one girl." Cole turned to Paige. "Are you coming?"

"I'm still thinking on it." Paige answered honestly.

Cole nodded. "Call out when you make a decision I can shimmer you to the Shera."

Paige nodded as Cole shimmered out.

Phoebe looked at her little sister. "So what exactly were you and Cole doing last night?"

* * *

**New York **

Gwen looked out the window and saw a cruel reminder of her greatest failure seeing a woman who's gotta be like a hundred and five trying to pull a trash bag out. Gwen jumped out her second story window to quiet landing with her agility as she ran out. "Hey May, let me take care of that."

May looked at her concerned. Ever since Peter died Gwen has been helping her more and more. "That's OK sweetheart. You look troubled is something on your mind?"

Gwen looked at her. All the people Savage killed were sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. It's not even a question. "No"

* * *

**Metropolis**

A young blond girl is training not even old enough to smoke. Courtney Whitmore swung her staff practicing her moves in the watchtower. She swung behind her but came to an abrupt stop just short of Clark's head. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I was looking for Kara."

The two were cut off by another voice. "She's not here at the moment."

Clark let out a sigh seeing Carter Hall at the top of the steps.

Carter looked at the alien concerned. "Something the matter?"

"I wouldn't know where to start." Clark answered.

* * *

Faith sat on the couch with Angel bringing him up to speed on everything. Angel sat there trying to take it all in. Even for a two hundred year old vampire with a soul this was pushing his limits.

Angel looked at her. "So this guy wants you and Giles to join him and a bunch of other people in an attempt to stop a guy before he becomes god of the world."

Faith nodded. "And I'm pretty sure most of the others have powers too but that's the sitch. I had a pretty good thing going on with the jail and repentance thing. I don't know if they need a loose cannon like me on the team. Do you think I should go?"

Angel let out an empty laugh. "We both know my words wouldn't weigh much on your decision Faith. So what's your gut telling you?"

"One half is telling me to go, save the world. But the other half knows how dangerous I can be."

Angel leaned back seeing the conflict written all over her. "Tried to destroy myself last year. I got tired of it. I figured if it never ended to just go out on a high note. I got a cold reminder that this fight is never ending even if I took out everything something else would just take its place. So, even if you stop this guy something else could just take his place."

Faith looked at her… something like a redemption sponsor after that bomb of a speech and asked. "So why are you still here?"

Angel just looked out at the city from indoors. "Because what we can't do… it doesn't matter. Our time is never up Faith. We pay for everything."

Faith looked at him. "Dude, you make it sound like nothing we do matters so why should I even go?"

Angel shook his head. "Because our time is never up. Everything we do matters Faith, everything. So are you going to sit back and watch or are you going to do something?"

Angel looked as Faith watched the city outside most people would see the glamour the city or something nice. Her line of sight lined up to a mother pushing a stroller down the street and he knows her choice is made. Besides it's not like there's much stronger then a slayer in a situation like this.

* * *

Carter listened as Clark finished his story. "That sounds completely insane."

Clark looked at him. "You know that kind of sounds hypocritical for someone whom is technically older then Jesus with how often he reincarnates."

Carter glared at him in a scowl usually saved for Oliver. "Well it sounds like those people are in trouble so are you going to help?"

Clark looked outside to Metropolis. "My father said when I sent Zod and the other Kandorians away. I let out something primal, something dark, and something much worse. Even if I wanted to go I don't think I should leave right now with the darkness out there."

Carter looked at Clark. "It can't always be you that saves the world Clark. Leave the Darkness to Kara. Besides I think it will do you good to see the world outside of Kansas."

"I've been to Paris, Egypt, Rome and Africa last year." Clark countered.

Carter shook his head. "No you were in Paris, Egypt, Rome, and Africa for all of five seconds to save people. There's a difference."

Clark shook his head. "Either way I bought the darkness here, I have to stop it. I can't go."

Carter rolled his eyes seeing Clark looking at the city. Well so much for the peaceful approach. He grabbed his mace and just clobbered Clark over the back of the head with it knocking him out cold as he tumbled over the railing and landed next to Stargirl.

Stargirl looked at the unconscious Clark and just looked up at Hawkman. "W-w-w-what did you do? How did you do it?"

"It's an enchanted mace now shut up and help me." Carter ordered.

* * *

Tara looked at Giles baffled not an easy thing to do with a witch. "Wow… so the charmed ones are actually real."

Giles rolled his eyes in disbelief. He doesn't want the others to know he's back in town. He always thought of Tara as the most mature one until today. "Yes Tara, they're real. So is the Black Swordsman. He's also one of the shipmates. I actually wrote my thesis on him." That's how he knew this would be quite the adventure.

Tara's eyes widened. "You're going in a ship with that psycho!"

"He didn't seem that bad on the ship." Giles offered.

Tara looked at him in disbelief. "He slaughtered a good portion of innocent little children until the holy knights took him down."

Giles nodded in agreement. He also misses the sense of adventure making a difference in the world and would have Faith as backup. "I am bloody well aware of the people I am traveling with. That Cole fellow does not sit right with me either. But I vowed I would do what I could to save this world. No matter what year on earth it is stopping this Savage could save billions of lives." Giles took a calming breath. "Is what we discussed in order?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah, if you don't make it back in time flowers will be delivered for Xander and Anya's wedding… Mr. Giles."

Giles rolled his eyes. "I will get the bloody signatures of all three witches just assuming I don't die from the immortal psychopath."

"I-I w-was just going to say come back in on piece." Tara muttered out.

"Oh" Giles hugged her. "I will, I'll have Faith with me."

Tara spoke up from the hug. "Not too reassuring considering how I met her."

"People with souls can change Tara. They just need to be given the opportunity to prove they can be better then who they were." Giles assured her remembering his own past as Ripper.

* * *

Leah walked in a small shirt and jean shorts finishing the story to who she first thought would be someone close to her. Then her cousin happened.

Sam looked at his ex almost amused but terrified at the same time. "So you're going through time fighting an immortal with someone you know is at least a witch. This whole thing sounds insane."

Leah looked at her ex. "We're werewolves that bite the heads off sparkly hemo sucking monsters. I'm pretty sure sanity went out the window of our lives a long time ago."

Sam went to fight but just shook his head. Yeah things were easier when they were just teenagers dating each other. "So if you've already decided that you're going why did you stop by?"

Leah shrugged she's honestly not sure anymore. "I don't know. I guess to prove to myself that I can leave this place once in a while. And I guess if the worst happens to me someone can tell the pack I died trying to save the world."

Sam looked at her worried. "You think your life is nothing but the pack?"

Leah shook her head. "No, no, I'm happy with my life. I'm happy for the people in it. Even knowing she's really only 3 I'm happy for Jake and Ness, I'm happy for Quill. Hell I'm even happy for you and Em expecting your first born even after everything that happened. But I don't know I just feel like I need something different. Outside of the pack so I can go yeah, that was me on my own. I helped with that and I can remember it when I inevitably get drawn back here."

Sam nodded in understanding and hugged the girl. It's something she's gotta do for herself. "I understand. You unleash hell on that immortal. We'll be here when you get back.

* * *

Roy walked into familiar territory followed closely by Oliver. Roy hit the steps and saw a female archer in yellow taking aim and firing a shot and seeing it not even get close to the target as she removed the hood showing black hair. "Wow, nice shot lady."

Oliver glared at him. "She just fired a bow for the first time in a year yesterday Roy." Oliver's own guilt about that after the incident he had inadvertently pushed his student away to 'protect' her and neglected her after starting things with Chloe. "Maybe you can give her a break. Maybe you can say something nice."

"OK, you don't completely suck."

The girl glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Roy smiled. "Someone who's faster and better then you at anything he's teaching you."

"You forgot to mention less put together then me by 10, 15 pounds. I don't know how much does an arm weigh?" The girl asked.

Oliver let out a smirk of disbelief. "Roy Harper meet Mia Deadren, Speedy"

Roy shook his head and smiled in disbelief. "So I guess five years was the waiting time for me to recover huh."

Oliver looked at him. "She's a lot like you, she needed help."

Roy looked to Mia almost feeling sorry for her... almost. "Well don't look to this guy for support Mia. The second you really need him he's gone."

Mia looked at him confused. "And how would you know that?"

"Because I was you." Roy answered. "I just prefer red to yellow."

Oliver looked at his protégé. "Mia, can you give me and Roy the room."

"Sure" Mia started walking up the steps until she was close to Ollie and whispered. "A real charmer you have there."

Oliver looked at his old friend. "You look good. It's nice to see you sober."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You really think we can just go back to the way things are?"

"I hope so." Oliver replied. "It would be nice to see you off vertigo and doing something worthwhile again."

Roy glared at him. "Well we all have our coping methods. I believe yours was fleeing to Kansas to hide in shame for what you've done."

Oliver looked at him. "You didn't exactly make it hard Roy."

Roy shook his head. "Where were you after what your arrogance did to me? You took one look at me and left."

Oliver looked close at the floor. He's made many mistakes in his life his relationship with Roy crumbling to pieces was a big one. "Look I made mistakes, I admit that, I own that. But your hands aren't clean. Every time I tried to help you, you spat on me. Sometimes literally. And I never blamed you for any of that. I figured OK, I'd let you bottom out. But every time I thought you had finally bottomed out you found new and exciting ways to lower the bar. Guess we have that in common."

Roy shook his head. "You could have stayed in Star City."

"You could have asked for help." Oliver countered. "You can't help someone that won't help himself."

Roy hit the wall in frustration feeling his whole body shake. Damn withdraw. "Look as much fun as this has been. I'm just here for my old gear."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

The two archers sat down and he explained everything to his old mentor. Oliver looked at him and took it all in stride given the Kandorian invasion.

Once Roy finished Oliver finally asked. "So who's going with you?"

Roy looked at him. "Another amputee guy, a witch, a demon from the sound of it, a blond girl that can supposedly sense danger, some super strong brunette, another girl not sure what she can do, older book guy and an oafish farmboy whose last name is Kent."

Oliver's eyes rose. "Taller then me, black hair, he was probably wearing something red and blue."

"Yeah, you know him?" Roy asked.

Oliver nodded looking at the costumes leaning on the display cases. "He's a friend."

Roy looked at the locked shelf. "Well as one friend to another, can I have my gear back?"

Oliver looked away from the display case and started walking for the steps. "Nope"

Roy went to the case until the actual answer rang through. "What? Why?"

Oliver shrugged. He really wants an answer. "I can't trust you with a bow right now Roy. You're sober now but it obviously might not last that long with the fresh tracks between your fingers. Besides if Clark's on the team the days as good as saved. You don't belong on a team like that."

Roy let out a low growl, He's weak. Why that no good one percenter son of a… He looked under his case and saw a metal case. Roy looked inside of it impressed seeing the metal arm replacement. (He still haven't given up on me yet.) Almost makes him regret what is about to happen.

Mia watched as Oliver closed the door.

Oliver just stared at Speedy wanting to know what's on the youngster's mind. "What?"

Mia shook her head. "You realize he's stealing all his stuff as we speak right?"

"I hope so." Oliver answered as he looked in the security cameras which aren't down there for obvious reasons. "Hate to think I disabled the good locks for nothing."

Mia turned to him confused. "Why couldn't you just wish him luck?"

"Because he'd never go" Oliver replied knowing what Roy's like. "I can't help Roy, I gave this great talk but when it came down to it… I spat on everything I believed in when I killed Lex. I spat on everything that started the rift between me and Roy in the first place. Whatever Roy does to me, I earned it. I can't reach Roy; I can't help him find his way back. But I know Clark can. So if I tell him he's not worth Clark's time."

Mia smiled catching on. "Roy's gonna go running after him."

* * *

Phoebe listened to Paige as she kept talking about this Vandal Savage guy. "Wow, sounds like you have quite the mess on your hands huh."

Paige nodded weakly. "Yeah, me Cole and a group of strangers against an immortal psychopath. So who do you think is crazier Cole or Savage?"

Phoebe shook her head n disbelief. "Tough question, so are you going?"

Paige looked at her sister. "He said billions of people would die… billions of innocents. I feel like I should but then…"

Phoebe looked at her. "Then maybe you should." Paige looked at her with a question on her eyes that just screamed why so her older sister continued. "Look, this whole year you've been dedicating yourself to being a super witch. We all thought it was to help the Charmed ones get stronger but what if it wasn't. What if you were actually training for this? A chance to stop this monster before he ends billions of lives. That sounds like something worth fighting for. Although I don't see the power of three working with just the two of us."

Paige smiled and pulled an envelope from her purse. "Yeah, Cid, the guy that got us all together. He said to give you this if I decided to go."

Phoebe nodded and took the envelope. "Go, if you're gonna go, go now because Piper will figure out a way to freeze you to keep you here."

Paige hugged her sister goodbye. "Thanks but I'm gonna try to be back in like 20 minutes after we go. Rather go after getting Piper's blessing but Cole and a time machine scares me."

Phoebe squeezed a little tighter. "Good luck… I'm not saying the other one because you'll be back."

Phoebe waved her sister goodbye as she disappeared in the whitish light of her orb trail. The middle Charmed one looked down and opened the envelope. She looked at the address as she was hit with the noir black and white of one of her premonitions. She sees a small group of witches living in what looks like a coven until she sees a blond haired leader. Most witches just see the blond haired woman as Patience but being a Charmed one Phoebe is able to see who she really is. "Prue?'

* * *

That night Gwen waited on the roof for the Shera and Cid to gather up the team. The young web swinger's eyes rose in panic. "Oh god!" She did a back flip as a great white wolf ran by a backpack in its mouth as it ran into the door. Gwen waited a minute and Leah came out in a white tank top and jean shorts,

Gwen looked at the girl from earlier. "How did you miss the giant wolf?"

"I was the giant wolf!" Leah replied.

Gwen looked at her as her face dropped. "Oh!"

The two ladies watched as a demon just sort of shimmered in revealing Cole followed by a trail of lights revealing Paige.

Cole looked at them a small smile starting to form. "Am I the only guy here?"

Paige rolled her eyes entertained in a Gallows's humor way. "I don't know if I should be disgusted by that or relieved that you're not thinking of Phoebe."

"You're not the only guy." A robotic voice interrupted them all.

They turned around to see a man dressed in red and black leather appearance concealing armor, a hood over his face and sunglasses covering his face shielding his appearance. A bow on his back with the quiver nearby two escrima sticks attached to his sides.

Cole looked at him. "I heard the stories from Star City thought you were green?

Roy hit the kill switch for his voice box revealing to them his voice. "You're thinking of Green Arrow. I'm the Red Arrow."

Cole looked at him. "That name sucks."

The back door opens revealing Giles and Faith. Faith rolled her eyes seeing how late they were.

Faith looked around and let out a groan of disappointment. "G you have a red convertible. I should not be able to match that on foot. B might be a bad driver but at least she gets where she's going in good time."

Giles looked at the slayer with a raised eyebrow. "There was nothing wrong with the way I drive."

"If you're a senior citizen." Faith countered.

They watched as the sky showed something moving fast. Faith being the hunter looked forward and was the first to see a bird's wings. "Guys, we got incoming."

Gwen looked at it and shook her head. No danger he comes in peace. "We're OK, he's not gonna fight us."

Carter landed and put Clark down. He went into Clark's jacket pocket and pulled out a blue rock.

Clark instantly shot up awake and put some space between him and Carter. "What was that about?"

Carter looked at him. "You wanted to go and this was the only way to get you off your ass. You take care of Savage, and leave the darkness to us."

Clark glared at him he's not going to forget this and one day he will make Carter pay for cheap shot he took at him. "Fine, I'll go with them."

* * *

The group watched as the sky seemed to shimmer as the Shera appeared in the sky. Cid looked out and saw the wide group of people. "Well look at that, gang's all here. Mr. Hall. Will you be joining us?"

Carter shook his head. "Our fight is here." He pushed Clark forward. "His is with you but he needed a lift back."

Cid nodded in understanding. "Then I wish you luck."

Carter looked at him for a moment and took a breath before talking to Cid. "Rejection Oregon, January 12, 1862."

Cid looked at him in his Hawkman gear. "And what does that date mean to me?"

Carter stared at him. "On January 28th I traveled to that place as a bounty hunter Hannibal Hawkes. I went to collect a bounty on a man named Savage but according to the report he got what he came for and left. I missed him by two weeks… everything else gets hazy after that."

Cid nodded. "It's more a lead then I had so thank you." Cid watched as everyone got on board the Shera. Captain boards last from the looks of it.

Carter watched as the ship took off first to leave this place and then to leave this time.

* * *

Cid led them all in. "Well there's more then enough bunk space so make yourselves at home. There's a clothing machine with all kinds of material to make new clothes so when Mr. Kent, Mr. Harper, or Ms. Stacy need to make new suits they'll be at the ready when ya need em."

Gwen looked at him. "What would I need new suits for?"

Guts watched the rest of the team show up and his eyes widened feeling a trickle of blood flow down the back of his neck. The last gift his 'friend' gave him hurt him but serves as a demon detector. Which one of his new shipmates is setting it off? He looks at the girls nothing. He looks at the boys and he knows it's not Cid he's been in the ship with him all day. He looks at Clark in red and blue and it can't be him too wholesome to make a demon. Guts wondered how he survived this long honestly. He looks at Roy and gets nothing. He looked at Cole and gets the answer he needs seeing it in his eyes as Guts takes his sword off his back and rushes at Cole bringing it down.

Guts had the sadistic smile he tends to have in battle but saw a far different outcome Cole holding a bloody shoulder and Clark's two hands holding the Dragon Slayer in place.

Clark kept his grip and using a small portion of his strength flung the seven foot four hundred pound blade away from Guts and hit the swordsman in the chest with an open palm knocking Guts back ten feet into a wall leaving most people speechless.

Paige let out a disappointed sigh. Cole's been invincible since the demonic wasteland. This was the first wound on him she's seen that has actually stuck. "What'd you do that for Cole was the source of all evil?"

Clark looked at her weakly. "Pavlov" He looked down more surprised at his bloody hands from the wounds that don't seem to be closing any time soon.

Faith looked at him in disbelief he threw Guts like a kid throwing a toy in a tantrum and now he's freaked. "Seriously Opie, it's just a little blood it won't hurt you."

Clark glared at her.

Cid wasted no time and took a knife off the table and stabbed Clark with it resulting in splinters of metal going everywhere. "It's not the blood; it's that he doesn't bleed."

Cole looked at his shoulder and his hand glowed yellow mimicking a white lighter's healing touch allowing him to close the wound. He looked at the blade and felt it. He didn't think they existed anymore. "An astral weapon? I thought those were lost to the ages?"

Paige turned to him. "What's an astral weapon?"

Cole sighed. He hopes she doesn't kill him with this for the first time in a while he's found something worth living for. "A weapon doused in so much demonic blood it doesn't just exist in the physical realm anymore but the Supernatural realm too. It can be used on demons, the source, supposedly even gods and it will kill them. The source had them all destroyed millennia ago or so we thought."

Cid took a puff of a cigarette. He held the pack out but Faith was the only other person to take one. "Look, I'm gonna blow everyone's secrets out right here. This way we can deal with your angstin and ya bitchin before we deal with Savage. Cid Highiwind master pilot." He started with the oldest person here. "Rupert Giles, he's a walking dictionary on the supernatural. Watcher to the vampire slayer."

Giles nodded. "Well, um thanks for that."

Cid pointed to the next person over. "Roy Harper AKA Arsenal…"

Roy turned to him. "That is not my name! But it sounds good and makes me not an arrow so I'm taking it. Best I could do was Red Arrow."

Cid rolled his eyes. "You'd see him passing out in a ditch till he ODed on vertigo."

Roy glared at him. First Oliver and now him. What's next an army of nuns? "Sorry didn't have a time machine to deal with things like you do. Besides who are you to judge me!"

Cid looked to the others maybe it was a mistake to recruit this one. "He's our best shooter when he's sober." He moved onto the next one and the first girl. "Faith Lehane…"

"Oh screw you! I didn't use your last name!" The slayer shouted.

Cid looked at her a bit deflated theses are the champions he's got. "And this classy lady is a vampire slayer by trade. Good at fighting things that are beyond human."

Cid pointed to the next girl. "Leah Clearwater, the only known female werewolf of her tribe."

Cid pointed to the redhead after her. "This is Paige Matthews one of the Charmed ones. Half witch, half whitelighter, capable of using magic should be more then helpful in the coming fight."

Cid pointed to the one that worries him the most. "Cole Turner, former source of all evil, former assassin of the Source. Hopefully Paige and her sisters haven't screwed him up beyond repair and he can still do good."

Paige looked away that's not what they did. "Tell that to the woman he killed last week."

Cole frowned. He probably should just shimmer out.

Faith simply put her hand up. "Murder 2 twenty five to life, sponsored by a vampire with a soul so not one to judge."

Cid turned to Cole. "She doesn't know?"

Cole shook his head. "They already made their mind up against me."

"Know what?" Paige asked.

Cid looked at her. "The other driver is still alive… or alive again I guess are the words I'm looking for."

Paige turned to Cole. "Explain!"

Cole looked at her. "The woman's fine. She doesn't remember the accident or you. She scared the hell out of a coroner though and her death was retracted behind Darryl's back probably why he didn't know… all my powers you don't think alchemy is one of them?"

"Cole's a mystical tank why do you think I want him with us?" Cid asked.

Paige surged forward trying to hit Cole with anything she could while Clark and Roy held her back. "You son of a bitch I'm gonna orb your testacles to me!"

"Don't you dare!" All men replied.

Paige realized she wasn't shaking Clark's grip. What is he made of? "Fine, but watch your back around Cole, he'll be more then happy to stick a knife in it."

Clark nodded. "Point taken"

* * *

Cid turned to the man standing next to Paige. "Kal El of Krypton"

Clark rolled his eyes well that one is out of the bag. "I prefer Clark Kent."

Cid looked at him and nodded especially with Cid's own middle name. "Multiple powers, high tolerance for pain he's literally a tank with arms and legs. If you lived in Metropolis you might see him as the blur."

Gwen's eyes rose in amazement and a bit of disappointment in them as well. "You gotta be kidding me. He is the blur. I thought he'd be taller."

Leah nodded. "Same here, you're not exactly wowing me, I thought you'd at least be a red eyed vampire to explain how you move so fast. Or at least a yellow eyed Bambi vampire that eats animals."

Faith turned to the werewolf. "Never saw a red eyed vamp before."

Leah shrugged in innocence. "Well they're not really vampires as much as living sparkling rocks that drink human blood. I'm more of a shape shifter then a real werewolf."

Cid turned to the blond haired girl. "Moving along!" Once he saw attention was back on him he continued. "Gwendolyn Stacy, if you live in New York ya might know her as Spider-Woman."

Clark's eyes rose at this. "Wait! You mean that Spider-B… vigilante Impulse was telling me about is real?"

Gwen looked at Clark. "You mean that red and yellow pain in the ass that wouldn't leave me alone."

Clark looked at her for a minute he should really say something, but he has nothing to even defend Bart with. "Yeah, how'd you throw him into the water? Whenever I did it he just runs over it."

Gwen put her hands up to her pink shirt. "Hey all I did was put out a web line to knock him down. It's not my fault he ran so fast he kind of turned it into a sling shot that flung him into the Hudson."

Clark nodded once they get done with Savage maybe he'll offer her a spot in the league if she wants. Even after all these years Bart can be a handful. He's blaming superspeed for killing Bart's attention span. "Welcome to the group."

"Thanks" Gwen replied.

Cid turned his attention to the last person here. "This is Guts, The Black Swordsman. Living proof that history is written by gullible idiots who will believe anything ya tell em."

Giles took his glasses off doing his best Ripper he can for the moment. "And the slaughtering of children."

Guts looked the older man in the eye and didn't say a word.

Cid looked at the two. "Those children were already dead by the time Guts found em. At the point he found em all ya could do was put em out of their misery. How many vampires have you Brits had your slayers kill?"

Giles looked away at his own shame. Sunnydale was not an ideal place and as Cid said a lot of children were turned to soulless demons on places like the hellmouth.

Cid looked at them all. "Questions, comments?" He looked around and saw them all seem to be in a temporary calm for the time being. "Good, because our first shot at Savage is in 1862 buckle in because we're taking off."

The group quickly scrambled for their seats. Gwen looked around this is really happening. "OK ten heroes, eighteen arms, let's go save the world."

Roy let out a smile old feeling starting to come back. "Yippie ki Yay Mother…" The launch of the Shera swiftly silenced him as the ship traveled back in time to begin a war that will change things forever. History won't know Leah would one day be swarmed by newborn vampires and beat to death after she left the pack, Gut's history has been lost to Japanese video games, Roy would have died in two weeks from a bad batch of vertigo, that Cole was moments away from just disappearing from history likely vanquished. Paige would die in fourteen years because she was just burnt out after endless attacks of demons. Giles would be killed by an old friend leaving Faith to pick up the pieces of a horrible ordeal before falling back to the darkness. Gwen would be kidnapped by a criminal called the Chameleon that dressed as Peter Parker then vivisected by HYDRA, and last on the list Kara will not have to kill her cousin Clark after he had fallen to Darkseid. They aren't great heroes of history, not yet. No one will even miss them if they fail. They're castaways of fate and their story begins here.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Cid's accent comes and goes first time writing for him.

Where would I even put this when I write the actual story?

As for Cole all of season five was bi polar for him I suspect because Alyssa went every other episode nothing can be Phoebe's fault make Cole Super Mecha Nazi Devil.

As for Roy and Faith and Leah's little chat about vampires. This was originally going to be multiverse but I decided one verse was enough. So the Arrow Roy gave way to a allow me to write a back-story as to why it took Ollie so long to find a Speedy and a much more jaded and cynical hero to balance out Clark and Gwen.

OK this one might take a while. If I owned these I wouldn't be writing this I'd be money diving Scrooge McDuck Style.

Smallville is owned by the WB

Spider Gwen is owned by Marvel

Arsenal and Superman are obviously owned by DC

Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura (They are finally, finally off the boat, and making progress, so naturally the story went on hiatus again.)

Final Fantasy VII is owned by Square Enix

Twilight is owned by female Marc Guggenheim.

Buffy and Angel are owned by Joss Whedon

Charmed is owned by three television companies who own three different… screw it. I don't own charmed it's not me.


End file.
